


Раненый

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Оливер Вуд участвует в Чемпионате Европы по квиддичу. Чарли Уизли участвует в расширении Валлийского заповедника. А Гарри Поттер, как обычно, просто не может пройти мимо чужих неприятностей.





	Раненый

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.
> 
> Защитник (название второй главы) — один из вариантов перевода термина keeper (вратарь). В данном случае использован ради игры слов.

Ловец  
Небольшая роща, расположенная к северу от четвертого стадиона, на самой границе охранного периметра, выглядела густой и представлялась укромной, но на поверку оказалась истоптана вдоль и поперек. Бутылки из-под сливочного пива попадались под ноги гораздо чаще, чем корни и кочки, а забытые в спешке шарфы, мантии и прочие предметы гардероба покрывали землю плотнее, чем трава и пока еще редкие опавшие листья.  
В среднем, это было не удивительно. Случая проверить раньше не представлялось, но с самого начала Чемпионата Европы Оливер Вуд подозревал, что добрая половина игроков использует рощу ровно по тому же назначению, что и он, явившийся сюда в компании ретивого фаната «Паддлмир Юнайтед», который подкараулил его возле раздевалки после матча. Другая половина при этом наверняка пользовалась каким-нибудь похожим местом с южной стороны периметра. Большинство квиддичных болельщиков наивно полагало, что в перерывах между матчами и тренировками игроки наслаждаются невиданной роскошью: если уж не изысканная кухня и дорогие напитки, подаваемые исключительно в кубках гоблинской работы (даже вчерашнему выпускнику Хогвартса должно быть знакомо слово «режим»), то по крайней мере просторные индивидуальные апартаменты и парочка ассистентов или эльфов на посылках. Но реальность была куда прозаичнее. Квиддич — это не только большие доходы, но и огромные расходы, и баланс куда чаще смещался в сторону последних. Впрочем, считать деньги, даже свои собственные, Оливер не любил и не умел, и просто верил владельцу команды на слово.  
Года три назад закончивший Хогвартс мальчишка тоже удивленным не выглядел, и только быстро и будто бы привычно посматривал по сторонам — видимо, в поисках удобного местечка — и время от времени весьма двусмысленно — или, наоборот, недвусмысленно — облизывал губы. Оливеру это понравилось: он не выносил романтической наивности, особенно в жаждущих забраться в постель к кумиру болельщиках. Случайные связи — а речь, разумеется, ни о чем другом идти не могла — приятны только тогда, когда оба отдают себе отчет в несерьезности и мимолетности происходящего.  
Оливер привычно поймал себя на мысли о том, что такими вот случайными связями и ограничивается его личная жизнь в последнее — да что там, практически во все — время, и привычно же подавил усмешку. Эта проблема явно не могла претендовать даже на место в первой десятке требующих ускоренного решения. С другой стороны, он прекрасно осознавал, что большинство его коллег, вероятно, вообще не отнесло бы такое положение вещей к категории «проблем». Он и сам до недавнего времени был таким же.  
Между тем, мальчишка, имени которого Оливер не запомнил и даже не пытался, явно не нуждался ни в помощи, ни в ободрении: он вполне самостоятельно выбрал ландшафт для боевых действий и без лишних слов весьма уверенно толкнул Оливера к раскидистому дубу. У корней то тут, то там валялись какие-то тряпки и яркие обертки — свидетельство, что другие тоже находили это место вполне удовлетворительным для подобных приключений.  
— Извини, — прошептал мальчишка прямо ему в губы. — Я найду способ компенсировать недостатки интерьера.  
Оливер рассмеялся: ему эти «недостатки» скорее представлялись достоинством. Захламленная земля, впивающиеся в спину неровности коры дерева, доносящиеся с поля крики и ругань — все это было обыденным, привычным, выученным наизусть, словно правила квиддича. Элементы понятного и до определенной степени предсказуемого мира, где то или иное движение влечет за собой ограниченный набор возможностей, а вероятная и не просчитывающая встреча с бладжером тоже является предсказуемой опасностью. Оливер, все еще улыбаясь, машинально запрокинул голову. Мальчишка намек понял и сразу переключил внимание на подставленное горло, одновременно расстегивая форменную мантию. Пожалуй, к ней он прикасался с не меньшим, а то и с большим трепетом, чем к телу случайного любовника, но это тоже было предсказуемо. И правильно. Оливер запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы, не притягивая и не надавливая, а просто поглаживая чужую кожу, впитывая чужое тепло. Торопиться было особо некуда, хотя мальчишка явно считал иначе: он с голодным стоном опустился на колени и лихорадочно схватился за ремень.  
Легкий ветер приятно холодил разгоряченную игрой и нарастающим возбуждением кожу, но постепенно совсем перестал ощущаться — только движение воздуха у лица свидетельствовало о том, что он не исчез окончательно. Шум крови в ушах все сильнее перекрывал звуки окружающего мира, и даже приглушенные стоны мальчишки не столько слышались, сколько просто чувствовались — сладкой вибрацией, растекавшейся от паха по всему телу, а потом сползавшей жарким пламенем обратно к яйцам. И — почему-то — куда-то в район копчика. Оливер недоуменно моргнул, но уплывшее сознание не успело как следует удивиться некоторой странности происходящего: мальчишка вдруг испуганно хрюкнул и слишком сильно сжал челюсти. Оливер заорал — не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности — и инстинктивно рванулся назад. К счастью, дерево за спиной не позволило завершить этот необдуманный маневр: Оливер отделался парой мелких царапин в интимном месте, самостоятельно же отлетевший в сторону мальчишка потирал, видимо, все-таки вывихнутую челюсть.  
Оливер не успел даже мысленно поинтересоваться, что же произошло, как почувствовал, что задница все еще горит огнем — на этот раз, похоже, не метафорическим, а самым настоящим. И тут же на него обрушилась непривычно слабая и как-то странно пахнущая струя воды.  
— Мерлина за ногу! Ведь просили же не подходить слишком близко к этой границе! — воскликнули за спиной.  
Далее последовал набор неразборчивых экспрессивных иностранных ругательств, и Оливер сначала узнал язык и только потом — голос.  
— Другого места, конечно, во всем лагере нет, да, девочки? — поинтересовался Чарли Уизли откуда-то из-за кустов. — Чтоб их всех через колено, и Гермиону заодно. При всем моем к ней уважении.  
— Уизли, какого гоблина?! — заорал Оливер. Он все еще не понимал, что произошло, но его изрядно потряхивало, хотя скорее от изумления, чем от злости.  
Чарли вопрос проигнорировал и продолжил шуршать кустами еще несколько минут. Наконец что-то полыхнуло, потом хлопнуло, в кустах заискрились вспышки заклинаний, а потом из них вышел Чарли. На руках у него, словно большая зеленая кошка, лежал недовольный и немного мокрый дракончик.  
— Ну-ну, все хорошо, малыш, — ворковал Чарли куда-то дракончику в макушку. — Не бойся, никто тебя не обидит.  
— Его не обидит?! — взвизгнул Оливер. Теперь, когда прошел первый шок и схлынул адреналин, заявила о себе боль: легкая — в паху, и весьма ощутимая — на ягодицах. Похоже, все-таки драконий огонь. На тренировках и во время матчей, конечно, случались травмы значительно болезненнее, но это было совсем другое дело. — Мерлиновы яйца, Уизли…  
— Не ругайся при ребенке, — строго перебил Чарли. От неожиданности Оливер резко заткнулся. И только потом заметил знакомые озорные искры в голубых глазах: видимо, именно такого эффекта собеседник и добивался. — Я бы повторил инструкцию не соваться к этой границе, но, очевидно, — Чарли окинул скептическим взглядом красноречивую свалку у корней, — это бесполезно. Понимаю, что вам до люмоса, но мы тут работаем. Меня не тянет связываться с отделом игр и спорта, но…  
Что именно «но», Оливер не дослушал, потому что от подобной перспективы похолодел. Тренеры и владельцы команд сквозь пальцы смотрели на не угрожающие физической форме игроков нарушения режима, но только до тех пор, пока это не приводило к разборкам с чиновниками министерства. И становиться причиной такой разборки Оливеру сейчас было очень некстати.  
— А меня не тянет связываться с отделом по контролю! — завопил он, очень надеясь, что голос звучит угрожающе, а не истерично. — Вы тут работаете? Отлично. Так работайте! Если я не ошибаюсь, все ваши твари должны сидеть там, — он махнул рукой в сторону границы, — в заповеднике, а не носиться между стадионами.  
Чарли резко выпрямился — и даже будто стал выше, — и его голубые глаза сверкнули ледяным блеском.  
— В работе, — он выделил слово голосом, — иногда случаются накладки. Но тебе не понять. Можешь жаловаться в отдел по контролю, — добавил он холодным тоном и резко повернулся, собираясь уйти. Но дракончику, похоже, не понравились излишне порывистые движения: он дернул хвостом, опять напомнив рассерженную кошку, и вывалился из захвата на землю. Ловко поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся по-собачьи — и вдруг исчез. Оливер моргнул: он никогда не слышал, чтобы драконы обладали свойствами хамелеона. Чарли же спокойно достал палочку и сообщил высокой траве:  
— Я тебя вижу. — И продолжил почти без паузы: — Вуд, сделай одолжение, сними штаны, застегни мантию и испарись вслед за своим другом.  
Оливер только теперь заметил, что его несостоявшийся любовник и впрямь уже успел исчезнуть. И что сам он до сих пор не удосужился привести в порядок одежду. Почему-то покраснев до корней волос, он инстинктивно прикрыл руками пах и торопливо наклонился.  
— И чего я там не видел? — пробормотал Чарли себе под нос. И добавил в полный голос: — Я сказал «сними», а не «натяни», ты что, английский не понимаешь? Я немного подлатал твою задницу, но обтягивающие брюки она сейчас вряд ли оценит. Рекомендую заглянуть к колдомедику.  
— А толку? — буркнул Оливер, сообразив, что поток странно пахнущей воды был, по всей видимости, каким-то исцеляющим зельем.  
— Огонь детенышей еще не обладает магическими разрушительными свойствами, — рассеянно, будто поддерживая светскую беседу, сообщил Чарли. — Ты бы получил такие же ожоги, если бы просто уселся в камин. Стандартного исцеляющего должно хватить. Но можешь обратиться к колдомедику заповедника. Скажи, — он поморщился, — что я прислал.  
— Спасибо, — смущенно поблагодарил Оливер. Не то чтобы он собирался воспользоваться возможностью, но само предложение его почему-то тронуло.  
— Да не за что, — Чарли усмехнулся и явно оттаял. — Голову он мне так и так открутит. Так что одним олухом больше, одним меньше. Ты что думаешь, ты у нас тут первый пострадавший?  
Оливер фыркнул. Забытое в спешке в роще барахло вдруг засияло новыми красками.  
— У вас что, постоянно кто-то улетает? — поразился он.  
— Не кто-то, а кое-кто, — поправил Чарли с нежностью в голосе, наблюдая за колыхающейся травяной дорожкой, все ближе подползающей к его ногам. — В основном. И не улетает, а убегает. На воздушное пространство купол стоит мощный, даже на новой территории. Иначе вы бы не смогли играть. Но в основном периметре пока есть прорехи. Особенно с этой стороны: ваши охранные чары просто схлестываются с нашими и дают сбой.  
— Какому кретину пришло в голову расширять заповедник во время Чемпионата Европы?  
— Какому кретину пришло в голову проводить здесь Чемпионат Европы, когда мы расширяем заповедник? — отпарировал Чарли. — Во всей Британии другого места не нашлось?  
— Вообще-то, не нашлось, — буркнул Оливер. Стоны, жалобы и объяснения по этому поводу были постоянной темой разговоров среди игроков, журналистов и спонсоров и изрядно ему надоели.  
Чарли чуть повернул голову в его сторону, словно собирался задать вопрос, но в последний момент передумал — и только слегка кивнул, будто понял нечто такое, что самому Оливеру никак не удавалось ухватить и сформулировать в собственном сознании. А потом протянул вперед руки. Зеленая трава рванулась вверх: дракончик подпрыгнул и, слабо помахивая одним крылом, то ли взлетел, то ли взобрался на предложенное место.  
— Он ранен?  
— В каком-то смысле. Но не по вашей милости. — Тон голоса Чарли позволял предположить, что, будь иначе, Оливер уже был бы покойником. — Это родовая травма. У него повреждено левое крыло. Срастется со временем, — добавил он с теми специфическими интонациями, что сопровождают не уверенность, но желание.  
Оливер поежился и с трудом проглотил внезапно вставший в горле ком.  
Удобно устроившийся на руках Чарли дракончик смотрел на него блестящими упрямыми немигающими глазами.

* * *  
— Можешь вставать и одеваться, герой-любовник, — весело сообщил Робби Маккормак, штатный колдомедик «Паддлмир Юнайтед». — Только, если собираешься садиться, то аккуратно и на самый край.  
— Тогда я лучше еще полежу, если ты не возражаешь, — лениво промычал Оливер. После недавнего приключения, да еще и последовавшего прямо за матчем, после колдомедицинской процедуры, против ожиданий, довольно приятной, напоминающей массаж, он изрядно разомлел и почти дремал.  
— Ну да, разумеется, — добродушно заворчал Маккормак. — Наши уже второй час по случаю победы расслабляются в компании сливочного пива и девочек, и только я, как обычно, караулю ударенных бладжером улиток и больных на голову искателей острых ощущений. Нет в мире справедливости.  
Оливер неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ что-то условно-сочувственное. Маккормак постоянно жаловался на свои обязанности, отрывающие его от внеигровой активности команды, но принимавших все за чистую монету и порывающихся уйти пациентов только что к койке не привязывал. Работу свою он обожал, и Оливер долго не понимал, почему тогда тот подвизается колдомедиком именно в квиддиче. Для некоторых его коллег это было просто способом пробиться в мир колдокамер и мировой известности и попользоваться теми благами, который тот предоставляет. Впрочем, справедливости ради, таких было меньшинство, большая же часть просто сходила с ума по квиддичу как таковому, но не обладала достаточными способностями, чтобы реализовывать свою страсть на игровом поле. Но это тоже было не про Маккормака. Тот, если бы захотел, мог бы стать отличным вратарем или охотником: в воздухе он держался так, будто родился птицей, обладал отменной реакцией и умел виртуозно подстраиваться под партнеров, что для охотника совершенно необходимо. Однако он мало того, что любил колдомедицину, но еще и спокойно (на взгляд Оливера так даже прохладно) относился к игре и ко всему этому миру, в котором над ним довлела репутация знаменитой тетки и особенно бабушки. Сезона не проходило, чтобы кто-нибудь — порой просто по дури, добродушно, но порой и язвительно — ни высказался по этому поводу. Правда, в отсутствие игроков «Паддлмир Юнайтед», которые за своего колдомедика любого готовы были порвать на британский флаг, хотя и дружно не понимали этого странного мазохизма. Оливер и сам узнал причину лишь недавно и практически случайно.  
— Квиддичные травмы, — сказал ему Маккормак в конце прошлого сезона, — остаются самыми тяжелыми и опасными в волшебном мире. Многие считают, что колдомедицинская помощь больше всех нужна аврорам, но спортсмены и магозоологи им не уступают. А по мне так даже превосходят. Просто никто не удосужился собрать статистику.  
Маккормак тогда говорил спокойно и естественно, как о чем-то очевидном и само собой разумеющемся. Он не рассказывал о себе — просто подбадривал пациента. Который в тот момент его усилий не оценил — по многим причинам. Но сейчас, лежа на кушетке, Оливер вдруг вспомнил давний разговор — и тон голоса, напоминающий интонации Чарли Уизли, когда тот несколько часов назад говорил о драконах. И осознал, что сам, вероятно, точно так же говорит о квиддиче. Естественные и очевидные составляющие окружающего мира; молекулы воздуха, образующие единственную пригодную для дыхания атмосферу.  
— Робби… — начал Оливер неуверенно, не решив толком, что именно собирается сказать. Просто это внезапно догнавшее его понимание жгло изнутри не хуже драконьего огня.  
— Мне пока нечего тебе сообщить, Оливер, — вмиг посерьезнел Маккормак. — Новостей у меня нет. Когда будут, ты узнаешь первым, обещаю.  
Это «когда» — не уверенность, но желание — снова напомнило Оливеру Чарли Уизли. Он приподнялся на локтях и постарался изменить положение тела так, чтобы не вставая заглянуть за ширму.  
— Только если ты сам будешь уверен, что средство поможет.  
— Оливер, — вздохнул Маккормак, явно собираясь разразиться уже знакомой речью на тему опасности неоправданных надежд, но, к счастью, намечавшуюся бессмысленную перебранку прервали.  
— Мистер Маккормак, к вам можно?  
Оливер с секунду поразмышлял, одеться ему или не стоит, но в конце концов махнул рукой на приличия. Он тут пациент, и ведь, в самом деле, кто и чего там не видел?  
— Заходите, мистер Поттер, — между тем разрешил Маккормак. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
— Все тем же, — улыбнулся Гарри. Оливер, правда, из-за ширмы этого не видел — на ткани обозначался только силуэт со знакомой растрепанной шевелюрой, — но он за последние месяцы довольно часто наблюдал похожую сцену. — Но вы, я вижу, заняты.  
— Там Оливер.  
— Новости? — спросил Гарри шепотом, видимо, решив, что пациент спит.  
— Привет, Гарри, — обозначил тот свое состояние. — Извини, но мне пока не велено вставать.  
— Тебе не велено садиться, — поправил Маккормак. — А новостей для вас у меня нет, мистер Поттер. И не будет.  
Гарри как-то странно мотнул головой и спросил с виноватыми — и тоже знакомыми — интонациями:  
— Почему вы так в этом уверены?  
— Почему я уверен, что у меня глаза не на затылке? — огрызнулся Маккормак. — Не все заклинания, с помощью которых можно повлиять на спортинвентарь, являются темными. И, очевидно, даже не все являются незаконными. Конечно, это не в моей, а в вашей компетенции, — добавил он уже мягче, — но вы ведь все проверили и даже выяснили, что это была за магия. Ну и… — он развел руками, проглотив очевидное «ну и чего вы теперь от меня хотите?».  
— Некоторые проклятья могут на первый взгляд казаться более или менее безобидными, но с течением времени воздействовать на организм, — начал Гарри. Оливер встрепенулся, поняв, что парня надо спасать немедленно, пока Маккормак не вывалил на него все, что думает о придурках, пытающихся учить его делать свою работу. В гневе он не уступал в язвительности Снейпу.  
— Я уверен, Робби не забудет тебе немедленно сообщить, если всплывет что-то подобное, Гарри. И мы очень ценим твою помощь. Но нам, боюсь, пора присоединиться к вечеринке, а то нас не поймут.  
Маккормак скрипнул зубами так, что Оливер услышал даже за ширмой. Гарри же рассмеялся:  
— Что верно, то верно. Не хотите же вы пропустить историческое событие.

* * *  
По дороге в палаточный городок, в котором обосновались большинство игроков британских команд, Маккормак объяснил, почему вечеринка им предстояла «историческая»: на нее в числе прочих гостей ждали игроков «Холихэдских Гарпий».  
Надо признать, сам Оливер отнесся к объявлению без должного трепета.  
После перехода Вильды Гриффитс в «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и последовавшей за этим чередой скандалов Гвеног Джонс чуть не огнем плевалась, перенеся свою злость в адрес «дезертира» и на ее новых сокомандников. Остальные игроки «Гарпий» вряд ли разделяли бешенство своего капитана, но, разумеется, предпочитали не связываться. В любых других обстоятельствах — а точнее, с любой другой командой — эта «холодная война» изрядно Оливера бы беспокоила, но воспринимать нынешнее положение вещей серьезно ему было сложно: во-первых, он приятельствовал с охотником «Гарпий» Анджелиной Джонсон, и их отношения ничуть не пострадали из-за этой дурацкой истории, а во-вторых, для самого Оливера Гвеног почему-то сделала исключение. Не то чтобы она искала его общества, но, по крайней мере, не отворачивалась демонстративно, стоило ему появиться в поле ее зрения, и даже позволяла себе переброситься с ним парой фраз. Оливер не сомневался, что благодарить за это нужно именно Анджелину, слывшую любимицей капитана «Гарпий», но остальные игроки «Паддлмир Юнайтед», очевидно, задетые подобной несправедливостью, постоянно отпускали сальные, не блещущие остроумием шуточки. Даже Маккормак не удержался, завершив свое сообщение многозначительным:  
— Ты готовься, капитан тебя в объятиях задушит. Официально — за сегодняшнюю шикарную игру. А на самом деле, за то, что покорил Гвеног.  
— Робби, уймись, — взмолился Оливер.  
— А что «уймись»? Может, я завидую. Вот почему внимание такой женщины достается остолопу, который не в состоянии оценить своего счастья?  
— Да она мне в матери годится, — растерялся Оливер, впервые позволивший себе воспринять эти «шуточки» хотя бы чуть-чуть всерьез. — Да и тебе, Ромео, тоже.  
— Во-первых, ты сильно преувеличиваешь разницу в нашем возрасте, — улыбнулся Маккормак, хотя Оливера все равно терзали смутные сомнения, что шутит тот хорошо если наполовину. — А во-вторых, с каких это пор тебя одолели предрассудки в вопросах любви? Еще часа три назад ты, по-моему, придерживался взглядов более чем свободных.  
— За что и был наказан, — рассмеялся Оливер, демонстративно поднеся руку к пострадавшей заднице. — Но ты прав. Прости.  
— Да было бы за что, — отмахнулся Маккормак. — Я, можно сказать, так, балагурю. — И снова тон его голоса был слишком серьезен, чтобы Оливер поверил. — В предвкушении упоительных часов, которые проведу, латая Вильду после сегодняшней встречи с Гвеног.  
— Я не думаю, что до этого дойдет, — успокоил его Оливер. — Гвеног же приняла приглашение.  
— В ее добрых намерениях я не сомневаюсь. А вот в ее самообладании…  
Приятели расхохотались.  
— Вы, я смотрю, в хорошем настроении, — добродушно проворчали откуда-то из темноты. — Что ж, имеете право.  
Оливер и Маккормак сами не заметили, как дошли до места действия. Веселящаяся компания расположилась прямо под открытым небом, на пространстве между палатками игроков «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Места там было много: платки нарочно ставили с расчетом, чтобы между ними можно было устроить какую-никакую тренировку. Теперь туда вытащили пару столов и десятка три стульев — по всему лагерю собирали, не иначе, — постелили несколько пледов, повесили на тряпичные стены и на ветки оказавшихся в периметре деревьев трансфигурированные из подвернувшихся предметов фонарики с волшебными огнями и поставили магический приемник, над которым сейчас спорило несколько человек, явно пытаясь решить, усилить ли звук «сонорусом» или не надо. Поляну ограждали дополнительные заглушающие и скрывающие свет чары. Выглядело все довольно просто, хотя Оливер знал, что если бы на вечеринку ждали журналистов или еще каких важных персон, то с помощью заклинаний ту же самую поляну превратили бы почти что в светскую гостиную. Но сейчас выпендриваться было не перед кем.  
Оливер быстро осмотрелся. Большинство игроков «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и кое-кто из «Гарпий» уже наслаждались обществом болельщиков и болельщиц, как правило по паре на нос — впрочем, без сопровождения эти посторонние люди сюда бы и не прошли. Кое-кто, впрочем, был с постоянными спутниками. Возле ловца «Паддлмир Юнайтед» крутился давешний мальчишка. Оливер усмехнулся: он, в общем, и не сомневался, что тот сразу же погонится за новым завоеванием и вряд ли удосужится подождать до завтра. Он поймал его взгляд и постарался улыбнуться как можно теплее, хотя наверняка не смог изгнать из глаз смешливые переливы. Мальчишка кивнул, тоже улыбнулся — озорно и совсем немного сожалеюще, — поднял бокал в намеке на тост и вернул внимание своему новому трофею. Гвеног Джонс стояла возле стола с напитками — с таким выражением лица, будто у нее нестерпимо болели все зубы разом. Под локоть ее держала — или удерживала? — Джинни Уизли, почему-то притащившая в качестве спутника Джорджа. Другой фланг занимала Анджелина, как обычно прихватившая с собой Алисию Спиннет. Та, насколько Оливеру было известно, сейчас работала в отделе игр и спорта, но здесь была явно не в официальном качестве, а просто как друг одного из игроков. Анджелину осаждали поклонники и фанаты, но та не спешила с выбором: неприступностью, строгостью и крайне серьезным отношением к своему делу она славилась еще в Хогвартсе. Возможно, тем и приглянулась Гвеног? Про себя-то Оливер точно знал, что ему она нравится именно этим. Маккормак, с одного взгляда оценивший обстановку, как-то незаметно, но, тем не менее, молниеносно присоединился именно к этой группе — и в самом деле, отменная реакция. Оливер рассмеялся — хотелось бы верить, что беззаботно, но он точно знал, что это не так, — и посмотрел в небо. Свет звезд терялся за слепящими огнями волшебных фонариков, а громада далеких гор, в которых уже более сотни лет располагался Валлийский заповедник, отчетливо вырисовывалась величественным силуэтом на темно-синем небе и, казалось, подступила к самому лагерю. Оливер поежился и непроизвольно потянулся пощупать задницу. Конечно, это всего лишь иллюзия, на самом деле горы намного дальше, но все равно палатки находились довольно близко к северной границе территории Чемпионата, за которой работали расширяющие заповедник магозоологи. Хотя и не так близко, как пресловутая роща, в которую те настоятельно рекомендовали не соваться.  
Стюарт Пирс, загонщик «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и сосед Оливера по палатке, вдруг точно так же поежился — было отчетливо заметно в свете фонаря, под которым тот стоял. Сначала Оливер подумал, что дело в ветре, но потом, проследив за направлением взгляда приятеля, зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос: Стюарт смотрел на горы Валлийского заповедника. Видимо, он побывал и в той самой роще, и даже в числе «пострадавших», про которых упоминал Чарли. Это было похоже на правду. Девчонки, даже сумасшедшие фанатки, редко соглашаются на быстрый перепих в соседнем лесочке, а вот парней такие мелочи не смущают, а Стюарт, как и сам Оливер, тоже тяготел в том числе и к своему полу. Хотя, возможно, Оливер просто недооценивал страсть некоторых женщин к… гм, квиддичу.  
— Ты в порядке? — раздалось за спиной.  
Оливер обернулся, убрал руку от лица и в последний раз хрюкнул, душа становящийся истеричным хохот.  
— Да, Гарри. Просто вспомнил кое-что смешное. Только не проси рассказать.  
— Не буду, — улыбнулся Гарри. — И, — добавил он смущенно, — я имел в виду другое.  
Оливера моментально заморозило.  
— Я ценю твою заботу, — отчеканил он. — Но это мое дело. И здесь не место для подобных вопросов.  
— Почему? — искренне удивился Гарри. Он не понимал, действительно не понимал, и Оливер не знал, смешит его это или бесит. — Впрочем, извини, не хотел лезть не в свое дело. Хотя это в каком-то смысле именно мое дело.  
— Аврорату заняться больше нечем? — буркнул Оливер. — Незаконной магией тут не пахнет. Виновник, если даже ты его найдешь, отделается штрафом и временной дисквалификацией за жульничество.  
— Вот видишь, ты тоже уверен, что это был не фанатичный болельщик, — резонно заметил Гарри. — И проблема не в «найдешь», а в «докажешь».  
— Как скажешь, — отмахнулся Оливер, с трудом сдерживая прорывающуюся злость. — Но мне от этих шпионских страстей уже ни жарко ни холодно. Мое состояние не изменится, даже если ты запрешь кого-нибудь в Азкабан.  
Гарри упрямо вскинул подбородок. Его лицо снова, как недавно в медицинском боксе, приобрело немного виноватое выражение, и Оливер догадывался, почему.  
С полгода назад, еще в прошлом сезоне, во время матча с «Уимбургскими Осами» в Оливера врезался бладжер. Заколдованный, как потом выяснилось. Это был первый матч, в котором участвовала новый охотник «Паддлмир Юнайтед» Вильда Гриффитс, и кое-кто из «Гарпий», не испугавшись гнева Гвеног, пришел посмотреть на игру бывшей соратницы. В том числе Джинни Уизли — вместе со своим парнем. И тот усмотрел в рутинном для квиддича инциденте что-то интересное и затеял проверку — что ж, не зря его интуиция в таких вопросах уже начинала считаться легендарной. На бладжер оказались наложены какие-то хитрые, видимо, авторские чары, которые уже через сутки невозможно было бы распознать. Хотя Оливер все равно считал, что в известном смысле сам во всем виноват. Нечего было выпендриваться и выделывать «морскую звезду» сразу после «двойной восьмерки», особенно когда в этом не было реальной необходимости, а перед кольцами начался сущий бедлам в борьбе за квоффл. По большому счету, тот бладжер мог вмазать любому, включая охотников «Ос», не говоря уже об охотниках «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Но досталось вратарю, который пару лет назад, сразу после перехода в основной состав, был номинирован на медаль Опасного Дая, но приза не получил и с тех пор мечтал добраться до вожделенной награды. Что ж, отец всегда говорил, что тщеславие — большой, а главное, очень опасный грех. После таких сложных фигур Оливер, в отличие от «своих» и «чужих» охотников, предсказуемо не смог оперативно уклониться от влетевшего в гущу свалки бладжера. И все бы ничего — в первый раз, что ли? — но те самые авторские чары вступили в конфликт с основной наложенной на бладжер магией и дали непредсказуемый эффект: перелом в колене сопротивлялся исцеляющим заклинаниям и зельям. Маккормак его, конечно, подлатал, да так искусно, что лучший специалист из Мунго потом только восхищенно языком цокал и, по слухам, осаждал теперь колдомедика «Паддлмир Юнайтед» приглашениями на работу (этот факт в настоящий момент служил в мире квиддича пищей для самых невероятных сплетен). Но кости срослись плохо, с каким-то то ли защемлением, то ли еще какой колдомедицинской мутью. Нога начинала болеть на высоте с десяток футов, и боль только усиливалась при подъеме выше. Маккормак честно предупредил, что дальше будет хуже, что болезнь будет прогрессировать, в перспективе — до полноценной хромоты. Если, конечно, они со специалистом не изобретут лечение или хотя бы способ увести процесс в ремиссию.  
Оливер до сих пор не понимал, как Маккормак пошел на откровенное серьезное нарушение и согласился держать все в тайне от капитана и владельца команды. До определенного момента, конечно, но Оливер и не собирался до этого предела доводить. Если — хотя, вероятно, честнее было бы сказать «когда» — возникнет реальная необходимость, он признается сам. Пока же о случившемся знали только пятеро, и пятым была отнюдь не Джинни, а лично министр магии Кингсли Шеклболт. Гарри с пеной у рта настаивал на секретности — видимо, этим и объяснялась, по крайней мере, отчасти, покладистость Маккормака, — хотя никаких признаков запрещенной, действительно опасной магии в инциденте не было. Но Оливер все равно был благодарен: он отчаянно не хотел расширять круг посвященных. Одержимость же Гарри, на его взгляд, объяснялась очень просто: Драко Малфой, совладелец «Ос», ныне прибравший к рукам все дела команды — и львиную долю ее доходов, разумеется. Хотя, вероятно, Гарри устроил бы в качестве виновника любой игрок «Ос»: скандал в любом случае получится громкий и неизбежно отразится на позициях владельцев команды. Оливер и сам склонялся к мысли, что с бладжером поработал кто-то из «Ос»: в конце концов, слизеринцы еще в Хогвартсе играли грязно, а отказывать тому же Эдриану Пьюси в уме и изобретательности было бы несправедливо. И он сам, и кое-кто из его коллег были вполне способны создать подобные чары. Гарри утверждал, что эта магия может с течением времени дать дополнительный эффект, безобидный, но с остаточным индивидуальным магическим следом — теоретическая заумь, в которой Оливер не понимал ни черта, да и сам Гарри, судя по всему, тоже. Но какой-то министерский эксперт, в адрес которого Гарри выражался исключительно нецензурно, хотя и признавал его высочайший профессионализм, обещал вытрясти доказательства из пост-эффектов — если те проявятся, конечно. Однако, как бы там ни было, смысла в этом цирке с расследованием и секретностью Оливер все равно не видел. Если оставить в стороне эгоистичные мотивы, лучше было бы обнародовать эту историю и просто внести чары в список запрещенных — хоть отделом игр и спорта, хоть авроратом. И Гарри, судя по всему, в глубине души считал точно так же — отсюда и виноватое выражение лица. Хорошо хоть инвентарь пока под усиленной охраной — впрочем, для Чемпионата Европы это было нормально и ожидаемо.  
Оливер глухо выругался сквозь зубы, раздумывая, как прервать нервировавший разговор, и тут заметил подошедшую Гвеног. И похолодел: вдруг она услышала что-то существенное?  
— Отбиваешь чужих парней, Вуд? — с характерными материнскими интонациями поинтересовалась слегка смутившаяся Гвеног.  
— О, вот мы уже и перешли к оскорблениям, — попытался отшутиться Оливер. Хотя выглядели они с Гарри и впрямь так, будто их застукали на месте преступления. — Теперь недалеко и до драки?  
— Смотря по обстоятельствам, — не стала она отпираться. — У тебя репутация человека, готового залезть на все, что движется.  
— Возможно, — Оливер натянуто улыбнулся. — Но вряд ли кто-то может упрекнуть в том же самом Гарри Поттера. Кроме того, Джинни, мне кажется, вполне в состоянии отстоять свои интересы без чьей-либо помощи.  
Гвеног отвела взгляд: ее всегда нервировало, когда ее уличали в материнском отношении к девочкам из команды. А вот Гарри залился почти багровым румянцем. Наверняка аврорат походил на пансион для благородных девиц еще меньше, чем квиддичное закулисье, однако победитель Волдеморта до сих пор не привык к двусмысленным шуткам, — что читательницы «Ведьмополитена», несомненно, находили невероятно трогательным.  
Гарри пробормотал нечто невнятное и поспешно ретировался. Гвеног и Оливер обменялись понимающими, хотя и слегка недоуменными усмешками.  
— Что ж, Поттер и в самом деле, мягко говоря, не страдает звездной болезнью, — фыркнула Гвеног. — Пока. Однако, он все равно не тот человек… — она запнулась, сделала какое-то движение рукой и замолчала.  
В другое время Оливер бы удивился подобной сумбурности — в конец концов, капитан «Гарпий» славилась своей прямолинейностью, чаще всего переходящей в откровенную грубость, — однако сейчас он был слишком благодарен собеседнице за то, что она спугнула бравого аврора, и только заметил сочувственно:  
— Держу пари, Джинни не поддерживает подобные разговоры. Но ты ведь ценишь независимый характер, верно?  
— Разумеется, — кивнула Гвеног. И резко сменила тему: — Ты отлично играл сегодня. Маневр во время последнего штрафного был великолепен. Возможно, даже мои девочки могли бы чему-то у тебя научиться.  
Оливер задохнулся. Матч «Гарпий» с «Габровскими грифами» должен был состояться только завтра, однако уже было понятно: с каким счетом тот ни закончится, в плей-офф все равно выйдут обе команды. Так что Гвеног могла позволить себе быть великодушной. Если бы подобное было в ее характере. Но она и своих-то игроков почти никогда не хвалила, а уж чужих, да еще и мужчину… Оливер на мгновение припомнил слова Маккормака, хватаясь за них, как утопающий за соломинку, но мотнул головой и послал спасительный самообман к Мордреду.  
Она все-таки слышала.  
— Послушай, Гвеног…  
Он сам не знал, что собирался сказать. Не те у них были отношения, чтобы просить о молчании. Конечно, не то чтобы Гвеног была сплетницей, просто при мысли о том, что кому-то станет известно о его состоянии, Оливер резко проваливался в те всем известные кошмары, где ты внезапно при всем честном народе оказываешься голым. Или под тобой неожиданно исчезает метла, но ты не паришь, как в детстве, а падаешь — в вязкий липкий засасывающий болотный туман, в котором нет ни намека на пригодный для дыхания воздух. Оливер сам не знал, что пугает его сильнее: осведомленность коллег или осведомленность посторонних. С одной стороны, корень проблемы был именно в карьере, надломившейся вместе с травмированным коленом. С другой же… Что именно «с другой», он сформулировать не мог, но отчетливо осознавал, что Гарри бесит его отнюдь не одержимостью ненужным расследованием.  
К счастью, заканчивать фразу не пришлось. Его невнятное бормотание заглушили приветственные возгласы, и Анджелина совсем по-девчоночьи вскрикнула: «Чарли!», и из темноты вынырнул капитан «Паддлмир Юнайтед» под руку с почему-то держащим палочку наизготовку Чарли Уизли.  
Внезапно поднялась суматоха, Гвеног рядом неодобрительно пробормотала: «Драконологи», и Оливер перестал что бы то ни было различать, угодив в медвежьи объятия капитана — тот и в самом деле чуть его не задушил, как и предсказывал Маккормак, — а когда все-таки отбился от дружеского захвата, обнаружил себя в компании Анджелины, Алисии и Джорджа. Те, впрочем, не обращали на него особого внимания, а дружно буравили глазами напряженную спину Чарли, которого расчетливо-небрежным жестом удерживала за рукав радостно что-то вещающая Джинни.  
— Сестренка сегодня в ударе, — сообщил в пространство Джордж. — Надеюсь, ее запал продержится до завтра. Ради вашей победы.  
— А толку? — отмахнулась Анджелина. — Если она будет больше думать о чужой жизни, чем о собственной игре?  
— Дорогая, — Алисия успокаивающе взяла подругу под руку, — такими темпами ты лет через пять превратишься в копию Джонс.  
Оливер ожидал, что Анджелина воспримет упрек как комплимент, но та почему-то слегка покраснела и опустила глаза.  
— Кроме того, Чарли ей не совсем чужой, — добавил Джордж. Его знакомая улыбка казалась странно горькой, но Оливер слишком давно не видел школьного приятеля, чтобы определить, связано ли это с чем-то сиюминутным и конкретным или он всегда теперь улыбается именно так. — Мама тоже ни о чем другом говорить не может. Да-да, я знаю, что мама не является охотником «Гарпий». На ваше, девочки, несчастье, потому что она бы точно порвала болгар на британский флаг.  
— Ты о чем? — не понял Оливер.  
— О, мама, насколько я знаю, не играла в квиддич, — Джордж, ухмыльнувшись, сделал вид, что не понял суть вопроса, — но с ее боевым характером и темпераментом ни у одного противника в радиусе десяти метров просто нет шансов. Я это на себе проверил. — Он рассмеялся озорно и немного ехидно — и вот эту его манеру Оливер узнал. — Просто, — Джордж перешел на чуть более серьезный тон, — есть большая вероятность, что Чарли предложат место заместителя директора Валлийского заповедника.  
— На самом деле, это просто формальность, — вдруг вмешалась Анджелина. — Директору уже под сто лет. Его зам будет заниматься всеми вопросами. И, разумеется, займет его место, когда тот, наконец, уйдет. А случится это, судя по всему, довольно скоро.  
Оливер и Джордж синхронно приподняли брови, и Анджелина просительно взглянула на Алисию.  
— С этим Чемпионатом мы с отделом по контролю уже сроднились, — пояснила та. — Что я теперь знаю о волшебных тварях — того бы всю жизнь предпочла не знать. И о магозоологах, кстати, тоже.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, это уже интереснее, — встрепенулся Джордж. — И какие же страшные тайны скрывает братец Чарли?  
— Только секрет модификации заклинания молчания, которое ты не смог с себя снять.  
Чарли подкрался к ним совершенно бесшумно, как, бывало, в Хогвартсе перед тренировкой, когда они, пользуясь отсутствием капитана, строили шуточные планы по выведению из строя игроков команды-соперника.  
— Нам бы такое пригодилось, — сказала Анджелина. Спокойно, просто констатируя факт.  
— Только вам? — Алисия демонстративно обиженно надула губки, и из-под строгой маски собранности на мгновение промелькнула девчонка, у которой в первый год перед каждым матчем дрожали колени.  
— Я бы тоже не отказался. Эй, — Джордж сделал шаг назад и вышел из пределов досягаемости рук старшего брата, — исключительно в благородных целях и во имя блага.  
«Гриффиндора?» — чуть было не закончил Оливер, но успел прикусить язык.  
Возможно, зря.  
Они и впрямь болтали так, будто не было этих лет, будто они снова были в Хогвартсе, будто снова собралась факультетская команда — его команда. Она ведь и собралась, не хватало только Кэти. И Фреда — его теперь всегда будет не хватать. Но, несмотря на горечь от этой мысли, Оливер действительно чувствовал себя четверокурсником, по-детски влюбленным в своего капитана, окрыленным предвкушением сезона — и тем, именно в ту осень оглушившим его знанием, что он нашел свое место не просто в Хогвартсе, но в бескрайнем, как высокое прозрачное небо над стадионом, мире.  
Зашумело в ушах, Оливер покачнулся, теряя равновесие, словно и впрямь проваливаясь во временной разлом, и еще удивился краем сознания: почему никто не попытался его подхватить, не замечали они, что ли? А секунду спустя понял: они и впрямь не замечали. Потому что он твердо стоял на ногах. Это что-то внутри — душа ли, сердце ли; любое из этих наименований казалось ему негармонично возвышенным — рвалось в ту, по игре случая вдруг вставшую перед глазами осень, когда он смотрел вперед уже с уверенностью, но еще без боли и страха.  
— Оливер? — Чарли окликнул его полушепотом и незаметно подошел — скользнул — чуть ближе. Он всегда так делал, когда замечал в ком-то из своих игроков смутную неуверенность и невысказанные опасения. Это тоже просто игра памяти, напомнил себе Оливер, просто на миг возродившийся из прошлого условный рефлекс, что через минуту осыплется под ноги радужным пеплом, — и все же на какую-то долю секунды желание опереться на это плечо стало почти непреодолимым.  
— Простите, задумался. — Он тряхнул головой и незаметно сжал кулаки, приказывая всем фантомам и призракам убираться к Мордреду — а то, мол, вам же хуже будет, — и перед глазами закружилась красно-желтая вьюга. — Это «Гарпии» уже, считай, вышли в плей-офф, а для нас все решат завтрашние матчи, хоть мы в них и не участвуем.  
Анджелина понимающе кивнула, а Чарли заметил себе под нос:  
— Неприятное ощущение, — и тон его голоса не был поверхностным. Он не бросал светскую реплику и вообще разговаривал скорее сам с собой, отвечая своим мыслям. Оливеру вдруг стало жарко, но прежде, чем он успел толком осознать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы понять свою реакцию, Чарли продолжил: — Ладно, ребята, кто как, а я тут по делу. Мне работать надо.  
— Ты уже уходишь? — Анджелина выглядела откровенно и как-то слишком сильно для самой себя расстроенной, и Оливер с Джорджем обменялись удивленными взглядами. Конечно, в какой-то период почти весь Гриффиндор, независимо от пола и предпочтений, был влюблен в капитана и ловца факультетской сборной, но именно Анджелина тогда казалась одним из немногих исключений.  
— У вас опять что-то случилось? — немедленно вернулась в сегодняшний день Алисия. — Только не говори, что… — Она завершила фразу выразительным взглядом, очевидно, не желая разглашать информации больше, чем нужно, но Оливер сообразил, что за мимикой стояло «сбежал очередной дракон», и слегка поежился, сдерживая, впрочем, довольно беззаботный смех.  
— Нет. — Чарли, очевидно, легко расшифровал ее взгляд. — Хотя в каком-то смысле так было бы проще. Ребята не досчитались парочки нюхлеров.  
— И что? — не понял Джордж. — Почему их нужно спешно разыскивать на ночь глядя?  
Оливеру тоже ситуация не показалась серьезной, ведь нюхлеры — животные безобидные, но Алисия с ними явно не согласилась, потому что застонала в голос.  
— В чем проблема? — свела брови Анджелина.  
— Пока, — Чарли выделил слово голосом, — ни в чем. Но если утром кто-нибудь из игроков не досчитается галлеонов, медалей и сувениров или комитет потеряет Кубок — вот тогда проблемы точно начнутся.  
— Ты за кого нас принимаешь? — фыркнула Алисия. — Кубок сейчас в Лондоне, в министерстве. Зря нас, что ли, отдел по контролю полгода дрючил?  
Чарли отступил на шаг назад и с улыбкой склонился в старомодном церемонном поклоне.  
— Что ж, часть проблемы это снимает, но только часть.  
Оливер быстро осмотрелся — праздничная площадка была ярко освещена, но именно поэтому палатки и особенно проходы между ними терялись в густом мраке — и внезапно перехватил приглашающий и весьма целеустремленный взгляд Гарри. Но снова вести бессмысленный и опасный разговор не хотелось до одури.  
— Может, нужна помощь? — выпалил он прежде, чем успел как следует подумать.  
Чарли посмотрел на него более чем скептически и уже открыл рот — очевидно, чтобы высказать все, что думает о придурках, пытающихся учить его делать свою работу, — но потом его ресницы чуть дрогнули, и немного расширились, будто кивнули понимающе, зрачки — Оливер сам не понял, как умудрился это заметить, — и прозвучало неожиданное:  
— Почему бы и нет. По крайней мере, ты ориентируешься в местной планировке. Я хочу осмотреть ваш лагерь.  
— Гребневое идентификационное наложить нельзя? — предложила Алисия.  
Ответил ей почему-то Джордж:  
— Ну почему же, можно. Если ты не возражаешь против того, чтобы тебе на голову посыпались ножи, вилки и из чего там еще трансфигурировали всю эту красоту.  
— Пирс сказал, что у вас вечеринка местного масштаба, — добавил Чарли.  
Оливеру почему-то не понравилось это замечание. Он собирался спросить: «Разве вы знакомы?», но в последний момент спохватился и, сделав над собой усилие, выкрутился:  
— А это важно?  
— Конечно, — Чарли заговорил тем же тоном, что и днем в роще. — Профессионально наложенные временные чары устойчивы к воздействию дополнительной сильной магии, хотя даже они не идеальны. А уж… — он проглотил слово «дилетантские», заменив его небрежным жестом.  
Анджелина громко хмыкнула, видимо, вспомнив, как полгода назад во время масштабной драки между болельщиками «Гарпий» и «Паддлмир Юнайтед» внезапно обвалилась часть стадиона.  
— Если на все увеселительные мероприятия Чемпионата приглашать мастеров иллюзий и трансфигурации, то никаких денег не хватит, — заметил Джордж.  
Алисия моргнула. Вероятно, она собиралась сказать то же самое — в конце концов, за финансирование Чемпионата отвечал отдел игр и спорта, — но явно не ожидала услышать такой комментарий в этой компании.  
— Сразу видно преуспевающего бизнесмена, — пошутила она одобрительно.  
— Алисия! — почему-то гневно воскликнула Анджелина.  
Джордж бросил на нее странный, одновременно и нечитаемый, и выразительный — даже слишком выразительный — взгляд, и его улыбка снова стала немного горькой. Но ответил он довольно весело:  
— Как говорит мой хороший приятель Невилл Лонгботтом, кусачую звездоглазку без зубов еще никто не вырастил. — Он шутливо развел руками — мол, странно, правда? — Когда ты сам себе и бухгалтер, и пресс-секретарь, волей-неволей начнешь разбираться в некоторых вещах.  
— В общем, — жестко и властно, словно снова обрывая грозящий выйти из-под контроля спор между своими игроками, подытожил Чарли, — сопряжение заклинаний — процедура тонкая, сложная и зачастую непредсказуемая. — Оливер вздрогнул — да уж, что-что, а это он выяснил на собственной шкуре. — И на сей ноте я вас покидаю. То есть, разумеется, мы. Вуд.  
Чарли сорвался с места — стремительно и так уверенно, будто провожатый был ему не нужен. Оливер машинально рванул за ним.  
В голове было абсолютно пусто.

Защитник  
Оливер не помнил, сколько времени они осматривали лагерь. Чарли явно не нуждался не только в провожатом, но и в помощи — впрочем, кто бы сомневался. Он стремительно скользил в непроглядном мраке между палатками — плавные, но уверенные движения человека, привыкшего к первозданному, дикому ландшафту, — останавливался безо всякой системы в только ему понятных местах, «разбирал» паутину наложенных на окружающие предметы и пространство чар, накладывал свои: поисковые, идентификационные и — в самом конце — сигнальные; шел дальше. В конце концов Оливер сам перестал понимать, где именно они находятся, и сфокусировал взгляд на растрепанной рыжей шевелюре, единственном более или менее ярком пятне, выделявшемся во все сильнее сгущающейся тьме. Хотя никакой необходимости в маяках не было — давно уже он не ощущал так остро присутствие рядом другого человека. И давно уже не чувствовал себя таким идиотом — потому что всю голову назойливым гигантским насекомым занимал вопрос: когда Чарли успел изучить планировку лагеря? Он ведь раньше здесь не был. Или был? Это совершенно не мое дело, повторял себе Оливер, но ему приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы не задать этот вопрос вслух.  
Они закончили свой обход чуть в стороне от продолжающейся вечеринки. На вдруг прыгнувшую под ноги тропинку долетал гул голосов, веселый смех и все-таки усиленная «сонорусом» музыка, но свет фонарей уже не слепил так сильно, и Оливер различил огни вдоль одной из главных дорог Чемпионата, что соединяли между собой разные стадионы и несколько жилых палаточных лагерей. Значит, блуждания заняли не так уж и много времени — ведь вечеринку затягивать допоздна не планировали. Чарли безошибочно остановился возле границы охранного барьера — поселения игроков ограждали как от нежелательных визитов, так и от корреспонденции поклонников — и, развернувшись назад, принялся аккуратно проверять оставленные «сигналки». Закончив, он молча кивнул, сделал шаг на дорогу, — и Оливер перестал слышать его дыхание. Это был просто эффект охранных чар, но в первый момент он почему-то так испугался, что выскочил следом с бешено колотящимся сердцем и подкашивающимися коленями.  
— Что это с тобой? — изумился Чарли, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия — он снова накладывал сигнальные чары, на этот раз на весь палаточный городок полностью. — Ты всю ночь со мной ходить собираешься?  
— Я, кажется, предложил помощь, — огрызнулся Оливер, сам понимая, насколько глупо это звучит.  
— Спаси меня, господи, от друзей, — фыркнул Чарли. — Вуд, не заводись, — добавил он быстро, хотя было не очень понятно, как именно он определил, что Оливер начал «заводиться», учитывая, что все еще был поглощен своей работой. — Не то чтобы помощь была мне совсем не нужна, — Чарли убрал палочку в чехол, развернулся к собеседнику и улыбнулся — мягко и успокаивающе, словно тому дракончику, — но в подобных условиях к поискам на вашей территории допускают даже не всех магозоологов. Одно неверное движение, и мы в лучшем случае получим международный скандал.  
— А в худшем? — бездумно спросил Оливер.  
— Травмы неизвестной степени тяжести, — пояснил Чарли. — Вот если бы ты был капитаном и вам бы срочно был нужен игрок на замену, ты бы все равно вряд ли выпустил на поле любителя вроде меня…  
— Тебя?! — быстро перебил сбитый с толку Оливер. — Выпустил бы с радостью.  
— …В роли охотника, — невозмутимо закончил Чарли.  
Оливер расхохотался:  
— Ладно, уел. Охотником — нет. Но… — он запнулся. Тот факт, что Чарли чувствовал такую тонкость, уже ставил его выше среднего любителя, но озвучить эту мысль Оливер не решался.  
Чарли, однако, понял его по-своему:  
— Но если тебе нужно еще какое-то время побегать от Пирса, то не стесняйся. Только палочкой не размахивай.  
— Что? — изумился Оливер. — При чем тут Пирс?  
Чарли внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, и под этим взглядом — испытующим, изучающим и немного сочувствующим — Оливеру снова стало жарко.  
— Тебя перекосило, когда я упомянул его имя, — пояснил Чарли. — Было похоже, что ты ревнуешь.  
Оливер замялся, не зная, что сказать. К счастью, его ответа и не требовалось: Чарли просто приглашающе махнул рукой и быстро зашагал по дороге.  
Звук шагов стучал в одном ритме с биением пульса. Здесь, вне наложенных командами на свои лагеря охранных заклинаний, были хорошо слышны звуки окружающего мира: тихий шелест листвы всех находящихся в долине деревьев, сливающийся в какую-то странную печальную — предосеннюю — симфонию; редкое пение уже засыпающих птиц; ровный, будто городской фон, гул голосов из лагеря болельщиков. Оливер привык к этой музыке. Она сопровождала его на каждом матче, стала чем-то привычным и естественным, чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Но только теперь, когда перед глазами все отчетливее и неотвратимее маячил риск все это потерять, он начал обращать внимание на простые мелочи, составляющие саму сущность бытия. Возможно, потому и задумывался время от времени о собственном одиночестве, хотя это все равно больше походило на дань стереотипам. Или на попытку хоть как-то удержать разваливающийся мир. Однако, хотя Оливер и посматривал в последнее время по сторонам значительно серьезнее, чем еще полгода назад, мысль завязать отношения с кем-то из коллег ему даже не приходила в голову. Но нелепое замечание Чарли заставило его задуматься. Конечно, Стюарт все равно не тот человек, который… Тут он сбился с мысли, совсем как Гвеног несколько часов назад, и беззвучно усмехнулся. Продолжений этому «который» можно придумать миллион, оно каждый раз разное, и все равно зависит не от того, о ком идет речь, а от того, кто обдумывает этот вопрос. Оливер совсем не был так неразборчив даже в случайных связях, как, судя по замечанию все той же Гвеног, предполагала его репутация. Просто он своих похождений не скрывал. Вот Стюарт, тот действительно готов был залезть практически на все, что движется. Но он — в интересах развития карьеры — откровенно метил в кумиры восторженных ведьм, благо внешность позволяла, а потому прятал не только случайных любовников, но даже своего постоянного парня, превратив собственную личную жизнь в пародию на сомнительный любовный роман. Еще недавно Оливер, по воле случая посвященный в перипетии этого водевиля, разрывался между гомерическим хохотом и понимающим сочувствием. Теперь же, щурясь на знакомую, такую родную пляску огней, вдруг осознал, что для него самого дело совсем не в личных особенностях тех, кто находится с ним рядом, — просто роман с кем-то из профессиональной среды предполагает слишком много сложностей в работе. Вильда, бросившая «Гарпий» ради игравшего в «Паддлмир Юнайтед» жениха, тому живое доказательство. О какой, к Мерлиновой бабушке, личной жизни может идти речь, если она ставит под угрозу саму жизнь? Хотя Оливер уже понял, что даже в его профессиональном окружении далеко не все воспринимают свою деятельность как жизнь. Совсем недавно — буквально вот несколько часов назад — окончательно понял.  
И понял не только это.  
Чарли вдруг резко остановился и предупреждающе поднял руку. И сразу до них донеслись голоса.  
— У вас завтра решающий матч, — торопливо говорил человек, которого Оливер предпочел бы не видеть никогда, а уж сегодня — особенно. — А ты бегаешь по всей территории в поисках чиновников отдела игр и спорта, чтобы нажаловаться на обчистившую тебя девку. С которой трахался в ближайшем лесочке! — Судя по лексике, Драко Малфой находился в состоянии бешенства. — Ты всегда на такие мероприятия с полными карманами галлеонов ходишь? У меня ваши сексуальные игрища уже в печенках сидят! Утром же подолью всем зелье импотенции к Мерлиновой бабушке!  
— Такого зелья не существует, — возразил Эдриан Пьюси — довольно, впрочем, взволнованно.  
— Я найду зельевара, который его изобретет. Специально для тебя и остальных озабоченных придурков!  
Они вылетели из-за поворота так стремительно, словно выросли из-под земли. Пьюси как раз схватил Малфоя за рукав. Тот дернул руку, и от его одежды отлетела какая-то блестящая точка — видимо, запонка. Тотчас же в воздухе мелькнула верткая слабо различимая тень. Чарли выхватил палочку и послал в том направлении заклинание.  
Малфой, надо отдать ему должное, среагировал мгновенно, быстро отпрыгнув в сторону. Хотя Чарли, разумеется, метил не в него. Но все равно промахнулся.  
В траве зашуршали юркие лапки. Чарли, шепотом ругаясь по-румынски, сотворил из чего-то небольшой светящийся шар и бросился вдогонку за тенью, ориентируясь, судя по всем, именно на звук. Через секунду где-то справа снова полыхнуло заклинание, и трава зашуршала с новой силой.  
— Вуд! — заорал Пьюси с риском всполошить половину территории. — Какого гребанного гоблина?..  
— Уймись! — резко оборвал его Малфой. — Вот оно что, — добавил он себе под нос. И заговорил вполголоса в своей обычной презрительной манере: — Значит, в заповеднике просто очередной массовый побег. Сто двадцать пятый, пожалуй. Но вот что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Не твое дело! — огрызнулся Оливер, с трудом сдерживая желание врезать по высокомерной холеной физиономии. Хоть он и говорил Гарри, что ему теперь «ни жарко ни холодно», при встрече с кем-нибудь из «Ос» кулаки у него чесались почти неконтролируемо.  
— Разумеется, не мое, — неожиданно легко согласился Малфой. — Если игроки «Паддлмир Юнайтед» покрывают наших горе-зоологов по… гм, скажем так, глубоко личным мотивам, это дело министерства.  
— Сотрудники отдела игр и спорта уже поставлены в известность, — сообщил незаметно вернувшийся Чарли. — Но вы, разумеется, вольны это проверить, мистер Малфой.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — отмахнулся тот. Пьюси подавился возмущением, да и Оливер изрядно удивился такому внезапному великодушию. — Однако, сотрудники отдела нам все же сейчас необходимы. Ваш нюхлер стащил у моего капитана приличную сумму, нам стоит подать заявку.  
Чарли нахмурился.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это был именно нюхлер? — с нажимом спросил Оливер. И только потом понял, что не стоило так явно делиться своими подозрениями непосредственно с подозреваемым.  
— О, а разве это не очевидно? — с неподражаемым апломбом ответил Малфой. — Впрочем, вероятно, некоторые вещи очевидны действительно не всем.  
— На втором стадионе пресс-конференция, — голосом Чарли можно было заморозить пламя в аду. — Большинство сотрудников отдела игр и спорта там. Подавайте вашу заявку.  
— Благодарю за помощь, — с изысканной вежливостью, которая почему-то казалась еще одним оскорблением, отозвался Малфой.  
— Вам все же стоило закрыть ваш Мордредов заповедник для посетителей на время Чемпионата, — проворчал Пьюси, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, а просто думая вслух.  
И Малфой, и Чарли бросили на него абсолютно одинаковые раздраженные взгляды. Оливер окончательно запутался.  
— Так откуда он все-таки знает, что это был нюхлер? Рассмотреть его было нереально, — вернулся он к своему вопросу, как только затих звук шагов удалившихся Малфоя и Пьюси.  
— Но это и в самом деле очевидно, — рассеянно, думая о чем-то своем, ответил Чарли.  
— Нюхлер в заповеднике для драконов?  
— Ву-у-уд, — Чарли рассмеялся. — Во всех заповедниках водится половина глоссария «Волшебных тварей». Их привлекает обособленность местности, сам магический фон, а главное — связанные с ними виды. Любая экосистема — сложный интегрированный механизм. У нас еще и волшебные растения водятся.  
Оливер глухо выругался. Он и в самом деле почти ничего не знал о таких вещах, хотя СОВу по уходу сдал всяко не хуже Малфоя. Просто его мир, само его существование, все его бытие состояло из совсем других фигур. Но сейчас, представив, каким полным кретином выглядит в глазах Чарли — ведь тот как раз жил и дышал своими заповедниками, — впервые пожалел об ограниченности своей вселенной. Самую малость, конечно, — но все же пожалел, и почему-то именно сейчас, а не тогда, когда осознал приговор колдомедиков.  
— А все-таки, что у вас происходит? Может, поговорить с Гарри? — Причем желательно упомянув фамилию «Малфой», но произносить этого вслух все-таки не следовало.  
Чарли глубоко вздохнул, явно сдерживая раздражение — видимо, этот вопрос ему задавали часто.  
— У нас «происходят» обычные рабочие моменты. Случайное заклинание, детская стихийна магия, ну и шуточки кого-нибудь из посетителей, которые сами они находят «безобидными», тоже могут быть. Плюс слабость охранного периметра — из-за расширения. Случается сплошь и рядом. И проблемой бы не было — если бы у нас под боком не торчало несколько сотен иностранных магов.  
Звучало убедительно, но Оливер, тем не менее, упрямо пробурчал:  
— Все равно Малфой вел себя странно.  
— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Чарли. И, помолчав несколько секунд, добавил: — Он просто взбешен нашими катаклизмами больше остальных. Это ведь именно он настоятельно советовал закрыть заповедник для посетителей на время Чемпионата. Но отдел по контролю, а вернее, лично Гермиона Грейнджер, его рекомендацию не приняла.  
— Почему? Ведь не из-за того же, что он — Малфой.  
— Он именно так и считает, — хмыкнул Чарли. — И учти, я тебе об этом говорю только для того, чтобы ты не нажил себе напрасных проблем с коллегами из-за нелепых подозрений. — Он, наконец, закончил размышлять, вытащил палочку и сотворил очередное заклинание.  
— Спасибо, — растерянно пробормотал Оливер. Последние полгода ему было сложно воспринимать игроков «Ос» как коллег, но Чарли об этом не знал, и его жест — а точнее, просто то, что он вообще побеспокоился о такой вещи, — неожиданно тронул Оливера чуть не до слез. И до сюрреалистичного, абсолютно нелепого, подзабытого и безумного желания просто рассказать правду.  
Чарли улыбнулся, принимая благодарность — так значительно, как будто понимал, как много за ней на самом деле стоит, — и продолжил:  
— А почему… Потому что заповеднику нужны деньги, разумеется. Не Малфой же оплатит целый месяц простоя, да еще и в разгар расширения. Тем более что Чемпионат и для нас оказался делом весьма прибыльным. Хоть что-то хорошее получилось из этого безумия.  
— Эй! — наигранно возмутился Оливер, хотя, разумеется, понял, что под «безумием» Чарли имел в виду не Чемпионат как таковой. — У министерства и в самом деле не было другого выбора, — зачем-то пояснил он. — В Британии не так много мест, где совсем нет магглов, а уж подходящих по площади и вовсе только одно. После того, что случилось… тогда, на Чемпионате Мира, — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — В общем, министерство не хочет рисковать.  
— Сейчас, — добавил Чарли. — Когда прошло еще так мало времени. Видимо, дорогая Гермиона считает такие вещи очевидными и само собой разумеющимися.  
— Но это и в самом деле… — начал было Оливер. Но потом со стуком сомкнул челюсти и только хмыкнул беззвучно. — Да. Видимо, так.  
Чарли заразительно рассмеялся. Его явно не волновала собственная безграмотность в очевидных для кого-то другого вопросах.  
— По крайней мере, ваши болельщики почти оплатили валлийцам расширение. Правда, расходов на сверхурочные тоже добавили. Не говоря уже о потрепанных нервах. Но это все ерунда. Главное, чтобы за оставшуюся неделю никто не пострадал.  
Оливер отдавал себе отчет в том, что магические твари, особенно обитающие в драконьем заповеднике, могут быть крайне опасны, и все же ему сложно было представить, чтобы из-за парочки прорвавшихся сквозь заклинания существ кто-то мог действительно серьезно пострадать. Все-таки местные магозоологи явно знали свою работу, да еще и привлекли специалистов со стороны. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы поделиться этой мыслью с Чарли, и даже начал говорить, но все же вовремя сообразил, что тот беспокоится совсем о другом. Точнее, о других.  
— Агрх! — На этот раз выкрутиться и быстро придумать подходящую фразу не получилось.  
— Как только что заметил мой братец, зубастую златоглазку без зубов еще никто не вырастил, — хмыкнул Чарли, будто прочитав его мысли. — Могу поспорить, ты тоже не по велению сердца изучаешь политические карты.  
— Не то чтобы изучаю, — пробормотал Оливер. — Просто…  
— Вот именно, — перебил его Чарли, уже, кажется, пожалевший, что вообще затеял этот разговор. — Главным остается главное. Ох, Мерлиновы яйца!  
— Что? — встрепенулся Оливер. И тут заметил слабое свечение вокруг палочки Чарли — видимо, сработало давешнее заклинание.  
— Он направился к французам! — то ли пояснил, то ли просто выругался тот, сразу переходя почти на бег.  
Оливер — снова машинально — рванул за ним. Хотя, если его биологические часы не ошибались, время приближалось к полуночи, и уже пора было возвращаться. Конечно, завтра они не играют, но режим есть режим. Однако, вместо того, чтобы повернуть назад, он почему-то продолжал, как привязанный, идти за Чарли Уизли.  
— Директору Валлийского заповедника все равно придется держать в голове очень много не-главных вещей, — все-таки озвучил Оливер мелькнувшую ранее мысль — просто чтобы не думать о странностях собственного поведения.  
— Отвали, Вуд! — злобно — на этот раз действительно злобно — рявкнул Чарли и ускорил шаг.  
Оливер аж споткнулся от неожиданности, — причем так неудачно, что слегка заныло колено. Он немедленно остановился и принялся растирать ногу показанными Маккормаком движениями. Боль была не сильная, и говорить-то не о чем, но с этой травмой шутки плохи, так что лучше было перестраховаться. Закончив массаж, он поднял голову и заметил, что Чарли все-таки остановился чуть дальше на дороге, явно поджидая спутника.  
Преодолев большую часть разделявшего их расстояния и уже подойдя почти вплотную, Оливер вдруг сообразил, что его манипуляции могли вызвать вопросы или, еще хуже, догадки. Вот только эта мысль его почему-то совершенно не беспокоила.  
— Послушай, Оливер… — начал Чарли, как только тот приблизился.  
За все время их знакомства случаев, когда Чарли обращался к нему по имени, можно было чуть не на пальцах пересчитать. Как-то так повелось еще в Хогвартсе. Тогда это обращение и этот тон означали, что Оливер попал в неприятности и его ожидает разнос от капитана, который мягкой формой зачем-то пытается замарафетить суть, — или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Но теперь он понял, что дело было в другом — и тогда, и сейчас. За последние сутки он на этот успокаивающий голос наслушался достаточно.  
Во вселенной Чарли Уизли победа в матче никогда, даже в студенческие годы, не относилась к категории «главного».  
— Ваши текущие неприятности негативно повлияют на твое повышение? — в лоб спросил Оливер.  
— Что? — Чарли моргнул, словно удивился вопросу. — Скорее всего, но меня это не беспокоит.  
Оливер недоверчиво приподнял брови. Это просто не могло быть правдой. Конечно, Чарли никогда не был честолюбив, но ведь он сам — тоже. Однако это не мешало ему грезить о капитанской повязке. Потому что он знал — или, по уверению нынешнего капитана, просто полагал, будто знает, — что и как нужно сделать, чтобы команда играла результативнее и лучше, но без этого во всех остальных смыслах действительно бесполезного куска ткани не мог претворить свои идеи в жизнь.  
— Ты не слишком-то обрадовался, когда я… гм, пригрозил пожаловаться в отдел по контролю, — упрямо напомнил Оливер. И только потом сообразил, что это все его не касается. Более того: он не имеет никакого права добиваться правды от этого человека. Не имеет вообще, а уж сейчас — особенно. В конце концов, у всех есть слишком болезненные раны, о которых просто не готов говорить. И что с того, что о своей он — по крайней мере, с ним — заговорить почти решился?  
— Вуд, для чиновников министерства, даже для сотрудников отдела по контролю, на первом месте благополучное завершение Чемпионата. А уж никак не сохранение популяции магических существ. Не знаю, что они там придумали на крайний случай, и, если честно, не желаю знать. Но помешать им не смогу, я ведь просто приглашенный эксперт, а не, — Чарли хмыкнул, — директор Валлийского заповедника.  
«То есть тебе все-таки нужны полномочия», — хотел было завершить розыгрыш квоффла Оливер. Но в последний момент сдержался, шестым чувством уловив, что в этом кажущемся противоречии противоречия на самом деле нет — пусть он и не понимал, в чем именно тут подвох.  
— Ну… Гм… Я и не собирался жаловаться.  
— Рад слышать, — лучезарно улыбнулся Чарли. — Вот что, Вуд, — добавил он совсем другим тоном, — возвращайся-ка ты в лагерь. Уже, — он кивнул куда-то вверх, в направлении скрытой облаками луны, — почти полночь.  
Оливер быстро сотворил заклинание времени — все верно, — и не в такт этому жесту зачем-то возразил:  
— Мы завтра не играем.  
— Я знаю. Джинни позаботилась снабдить меня и ворохом билетов, и расписанием. Но, если я не ошибаюсь, это не повод нарушать режим.  
— Как будто это так уж важно, — натужно, с трудом выравнивая сбившееся дыхание, хохотнул Оливер.  
— Зависит от точки зрения, — спокойно ответил Чарли. — Мне, в общем, действительно все равно. Да и твой капитан вряд ли устроит скандал, если ты опоздаешь, — он сделал многозначительную паузу, — сегодня. Но это «так уж важно» для тебя.  
Оливер все-таки задохнулся. Это был один из тех моментов, что когда-то служил камнем преткновения в его отношениях с последним постоянным любовником. Тот просто не понимал — а может, не желал понимать? — таких вещей. И, если подумать, даже в его профессиональной среде подобным педантизмом страдали далеко не все.  
Однако Чарли, скорее всего, просто хотел прервать почему-то нервирующий его разговор — Оливеру было хорошо знакомо это ощущение. Успокоенный этой мыслью, он кивнул, быстро попрощался и повернулся, собираясь уйти.  
— Можешь мне не верить, — неожиданно сообщил Чарли его спине, — но я действительно не хочу быть директором Валлийского заповедника.

* * *  
«Гарпии» проиграли «Габровским грифам» с разницей в сто двадцать очков. На их выход в плей-офф это, как и ожидалось, не повлияло, но расстроенная и взбешенная Гвеног все равно принялась отчитывать своих игроков, даже не успев толком слезть с метлы.  
— Где тебя позавчера носило?! — гремело на полстадиона. — Вам что, по одиннадцать лет?! Когда вы выучите значение слова «режим»?! А ты! Какую дрянь тебе вчера скормил твой мужик?! Как тебя еще не разнесло до размеров дракона, если ты не можешь сказать «нет» при взгляде на десерт?! Ты гребанный ловец, а не загонщик!  
К Джинни и Анджелине у капитана претензий, похоже, не было. Во всяком случае, им Гвеног позволила сразу уйти к раздевалкам — подальше от грозы.  
— Сколько эмоций из-за одного недосыпа и лишнего рожка мороженного, — фыркнула Джинни. — Надо же хоть иногда развлекаться. Иначе зачем вообще жить?  
Анджелина невозмутимо поставила заглушающий купол, чтобы вопли Гвеног не долетели до соперников или, того хуже, зрителей, и заметила:  
— Наши проблемы, конечно, посерьезнее нескольких мелких нарушений режима. Но, вообще-то, капитан права.  
— Вы точно не сестры? — рассмеялась Джинни, и они вошли в раздевалку, не заметив стоявшего за выступом опоры Оливера. Вообще-то, он собирался поздравить Анджелину — ловец «Гарпий», конечно, сплоховала, но охотники играли блестяще, — однако, заслышав упреки Гвеног, застыл столбом, а потом и вовсе онемел.  
Ночью он никак не отреагировал на последнюю фразу Чарли и сделал вид, что не придал ей особого значения. Мол, все эти зоологические кадровые перестановки его не касаются и не интересуют, он вообще, можно сказать, просто поддерживал светскую беседу. Чушь собачья! Впрочем, чужая карьера, да еще и в столь далекой от его повседневной жизни области, его действительно не интересовала. Дело было в другом. В том, что Чарли не пытался сменить тему. В том, что Чарли понимал — и принимал — огромное значение мелких незаметных камешков, встроенных в скрепляющие швы замка, который Оливер выбрал своим домом. Потому что тоже играл когда-то? Еще вчера ему казалось именно так, но сегодня он уже не был в этом уверен.  
Хотя, наверное, принять то, что не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, довольно просто.  
По крайней мере, именно этим соображением Оливер пытался успокоить чересчур расколотившееся сердце. А заодно и убедить себя в том, что его и в самом деле совсем не интересует карьера — жизнь — неплохо знакомого, довольно приятного, но по сути чужого человека по имени Чарли Уизли.  
Однако все его усилия, и так-то не особо успешные, пошли прахом, стоило ему вернуться обратно к трибунам и заметить у самого выхода Чарли в компании Джорджа и Алисии. Те, видимо, тоже поджидали Анджелину — и, возможно, Джинни. Чарли стоял вполоборота к собеседникам, словно не мог решить, уйти ему или остаться. Заходящее солнце окрашивало его рыжие волосы то осенней позолотой, то грозной медью, подчеркивало тенью небольшую незнакомую горбинку на видимо когда-то перебитом носу, поглаживало упрямую складку между задумчиво сведенных бровей — и зажигало огнем словно светящуюся изнутри кожу. Наверняка до боли горячую, почему-то решил Оливер, — и только потом понял, что горит здесь он сам.  
— Вуд! — Алисия заметила его и приглашающе помахала рукой.  
Оливер подошел к ним — на ватных, трясущихся то ли от ужаса, то ли просто от все сильнее разгорающегося возбуждения ногах; сцепив за спиной ставшие вдруг непослушными руки. И отчаянно стараясь отвести взгляд от бьющейся жилки на шее Чарли — безуспешно, разумеется.  
— Ждешь Анджелину? — поинтересовался Джордж с какой-то слишком серьезной интонацией.  
— У нее уже есть одна дуэнья! — неожиданно для себя на пустом месте взорвался Оливер. — Тебе конкуренции с Гвеног не выдержать, даже не пытайся.  
— Ты что, не выспался? — опешил Джордж. — Хотя это может быть и приятным обстоятельством, — сразу же — видимо, по привычке — перешел он на шутливый тон.  
— Да вроде, не должен был, — вмешался Чарли «капитанским» голосом. — В небрежном отношении к режиму Оливера вряд ли кто-то упрекнет.  
Он улыбнулся — своей гребанной успокаивающей мягкой улыбкой, вдруг проявившей озорные искры в тщащихся остаться серьезными глазах, — и Оливер немедленно растерялся, словно из-под него внезапно выбили метлу.  
— Как нюхлеры? — Он попытался собраться с мыслями и взять под контроль тело и голову. Вот про голос забыл — вопрос прозвучал несколько хрипло. Но Чарли этого не заметил, — а скорее, просто сделал вид.  
— Выловлены, вычищены, все похищенное вернули владельцам. Даже все сошлось по их несчастным заявкам.  
— То-то Малфой расстроился.  
Чарли фыркнул, сдерживая смех. Оливера это неожиданно обрадовало: рассказывать остальным о вчерашнем не хотелось. Этот незначительный эпизод стал «их» историей, словно у них на самом дел было что-то общее, растянутое на такие вот незначительные, но значимые своей разделенностью только на двоих моменты. Опасная иллюзия, если подумать, — но вот думать-то как раз и не получалось. Только чувствовать: игривую ласку солнечных лучей, и торопливые поцелуи беззаботного ветра, и жадные поглаживающие движения ускользающего лета, — и надежность чужих сильных пальцев, что почти касались разгоряченного плеча.  
Вспышка колдокамеры оказалась настолько внезапной, что Оливер поначалу даже не понял, что это было. За угол полетели быстрые черные точки, где-то сзади Анджелина громко укоризненно воскликнула: «Джинни!», и Джордж, подхватив под руку Алисию, с хохотом рванул вверх по лестнице. Появившаяся рядом Джинни уже знакомым жестом вцепилась в Чарли и поспешила следом — так проворно, будто за ней гналась толпа Упивающихся. Оливер обернулся. Анджелина, отойдя чуть дальше от дверей, внимательно рассматривала что-то, скрытое углом стадиона, и держала наготове палочку. Встревоженный Оливер поколебался с секунду — и все же заставил себя сделать несколько нетвердых шагов совсем не в том направлении, в котором хотелось.  
Этого, однако, оказалось достаточно. Сражающегося со знаменитым фирменным Летучемышиным сглазом репортера — или папарацци — он увидел почти сразу.  
— Оставь его, — прошептал он Анджелине. — Сам виноват.  
Та фыркнула. Основная масса журналистов толпилась у главного выхода со стадиона, здесь же, возле трибун на полпути от раздевалок, по негласной договоренности игроки встречались с друзьями и родными. А иногда и с некоторыми…гм, особо ретивыми поклонниками. Но именно поэтому журналисты любили сюда заглядывать — в надежде заснять какую-нибудь пикантную встречу. Если, конечно, удастся уклониться от проклятий.  
Этот конкретный представитель прессы, однако, оказался настырным. Едва избавившись от Летучемышиного сглаза, он быстро схватился за свою колдокамеру и снова щелкнул затвором. Анджелина немедленно воспользовалась преимуществом в виде вытащенной палочки и послала «конфундус» — не в самого репортера, но в его колдокамеру. Тот взвыл, как раненный гиппогриф.  
Оливер рассмеялся, продемонстрировал побитому средний палец — правда, тот, поглощенный своей колдокамерой, вряд ли заметил, но все равно приятно, — и, схватив Анджелину за руку, рванул обратно к дверям, а потом вверх по лестнице.  
— Сплетня нам теперь гарантирована.  
— Причем, возможно, с фотографическим сопровождением, — без особого сожаления в голосе добавила Анджелина. — Кентавры не знают, какие именно снимки на пленке удалось уничтожить.  
— Издержки профессии.  
— О чем Джинни думает? — вздохнула Анджелина. — Даже Гвеног себе такого не позволяет. Нельзя ссориться с прессой. Проклинать перья, пергаменты или колдокамеры — ради Мерлина, но не их же самих. Даже здесь. Он ведь не в дом к ней залез.  
— Этим правилом все равно мало кто руководствуется, — невесело усмехнулся Оливер.  
— С каких пор ты поешь в этом хоре?  
В ее голосе звучало неприкрытое разочарование, но по нелепому стечению обстоятельств оно — вот именно сейчас — радовало так, что с трудом удалось сдержать мальчишеский и, вероятно, изрядно безумный смех.  
Оливер всегда считал себя человеком широких взглядов, да, скорее всего, и был таким — по крайней мере, в некоторых смыслах. Но, как и большинство людей, все-таки попал в ловушку ярлыков и наименований. Лейблов — маггловское это слово уже начало проникать в волшебный мир. Когда-то, и теперь он, пожалуй, даже мог сказать, когда именно, чужой поступок и решение — чужой выбор, на самом деле, — оказался для него настолько странным и чуждым, что почти разрушил только-только упорядочившийся, одевшийся в теплый, залитый солнцем камень и подаривший чувство уверенности мир. Уходящая вперед и дальше, в самое небо, такая понятная и родная — естественная — дорога стала маяком в океане неопределенности, и Оливер, словно Сортировочная шляпа, поделил весь свет на «профессиональные факультеты», раз и навсегда определив для себя языковую среду, в которой все недомолвки и неопределенные жесты будут переводиться понятным образом и все поступки будут иметь без слов очевидный подтекст и смысл. Вот только мир не делится на группы, факультеты и команды, исполняющие идеально синхронизированные фигуры высшего пилотажа на восторженное удивление публики. Вокруг него по-прежнему были люди, в чем-то созвучные, как струны на безупречно настроенном инструменте, а в чем-то пугающе, опасно и непредсказуемо разные, словно плохо совместимые чары. Теория сопряжения заклинаний — Оливер всегда боялся этой части курса профессора Флитвика, уж слишком много в ней было переменных, которые приходилось учитывать, чтобы не то что добиться нужного результата, а хотя бы не взорвать к Мерлиновой бабушке весь класс.  
— Я по-прежнему с тобой и с Гвеног, — заверил собеседницу Оливер. И все-таки улыбнулся, наслаждаясь ощущением настоящего, личного, индивидуального понимания. — Просто начал смотреть по сторонам.  
— О, — Анджелина скосила глаза в его сторону. — И как тебе роль белого тестрала в родном табуне? — усмехнулась она после небольшой паузы.  
Оливер вздрогнул. Но настоящего момента ему казалось, что серьезная, строгая, требовательная Анджелина, как он сам, автоматически проецирует собственное восприятие значимости на все свое профессиональное окружение. Но, видимо, он был еще большим идиотом, чем полагал всего секунду назад.  
— Довольно странно, — признал он. — Нет, не странно. Страшно. — И, будто парадоксально воодушевленный этим практически запретным для гриффиндорца словом, добавил: — Когда Чарли Уизли после первой игры сезона ушел из факультетской команды, меня будто двенадцатикратным «ступефаем» шарахнуло. Как же я был зол! Я с ним не разговаривал почти весь год. И даже…  
— Не ты один, — перебила его Анджелина, словно не хотела знать, что скрывается за этим «даже». Правильно, в общем-то, не хотела. — Но ведь мы с тобой тоже побросали все дополнительные предметы, как только появилась возможность. Чарли, он такой же одержимый, как мы.  
Оливер и сам уже дошел до той же мысли, но теперь, когда Анджелина произнесла это вслух, ему вдруг стало страшно — до знакомого сладко щемящего ощущения в солнечном сплетении.  
— Он говорит, что не хочет быть директором Валлийского заповедника, — буркнул Оливер неразборчиво, не уверенный, что сможет объяснить понятнее, что именно за этим стоит. Ведь если Чарли «такой же» одержимый, он просто не может не стремиться к полномочиям, которые помогут претворить в жизнь те ходы и маневры, которые он считает нужными и правильными для большего успеха того, что составляет смысл его жизни.  
Анджелина резко остановилась. Оливер по инерции поднялся еще на пару ступенек, а потом тоже замер, но не спешил обернуться. Изучающий, оценивающий, испытующий взгляд жег ему затылок, и подставлять под этот обстрел лицо было отчаянно неловко.  
— Просто ударение в этом предложении надо ставить на слове «Валлийский», — наконец сказала Анджелина. И продолжила подъем, будто ничего не случилось.  
Оливер с ужасом почувствовал, что у него горят щеки. Мерлин, он ведь думал, что давно разучился вспыхивать, как первокурсник. Тем более что сейчас было вроде бы и не с чего. Да, Анджелина поняла, что ему небезразличен Чарли Уизли, причем сочла это небезразличие достаточным, чтобы поделиться информацией, которой явно не хотела разбрасываться направо и налево. Но что в этом такого уж особенного? Они ведь давно уже не студенты. Но, вопреки всем разумным доводам, Оливер чувствовал себя очень уязвимым, словно с него вдруг сорвали одежду.  
Лишь через несколько секунд до него дошел смысл высказывания. Значит, Чарли, судя по всему, не хочет — очень сильно не хочет — возвращаться в Британию. Потому что… Ну, мало ли почему. Значит, есть причина, о которой Оливер не знает. Он попытался представить, что бы случилось, если бы ему самому предложили… ну, например, стать капитаном «Ос» — должность, на которую по некоторым мало кому известным и не очевидным обстоятельствам он бы не согласился и за все золото мира, — и содрогнулся. Отказаться значило бы почти что поставить крест на возможности получить капитанскую повязку. Помолившись всем известным ему богам, чтобы подобный выбор делать никогда не пришлось, Оливер выпалил, даже не заметив, что произносит это вслух:  
— Но он не сможет отказаться. — И только потом подумал, что подобная аналогия, наверное, не совсем корректна.  
— Разумеется, не сможет, — буднично, просто констатируя факт, подтвердила Анджелина.  
Оливер как наяву услышал грохот переустанавливаемых креплений. Когда-то его мир уже переворачивался с ног на голову. Теперь это случилось снова, и такие вот все еще казавшиеся неправильными аналогии стали пугающе правильными — по крайней мере, в отношении некоторых людей.  
— Фред… — начала вдруг Анджелина. И, естественно, запнулась. Она чуть ли не впервые с тех самых пор произнесла его имя, и Оливер краем сознания подумал, что это хороший знак. О самых болезненных ранах говорить не получается. А неточные, несовершенные слова порой исцеляют не хуже колдомедицинских заклинаний. — Фред часто вспоминал тот год. Когда Чарли ушел из команды. Он говорил, что Чарли научил его отделять главное от несущественного. Научил делать выбор. Просто сделав свой. Странный, непопулярный и даже опасный… Я его тогда не понимала. Он всегда выражался так несерьезно…  
Получилось несколько сумбурно, но кто именно «он» сомнений не вызывало, и Оливер осторожно приобнял Анджелину за плечи. Не слишком сильно — она бы взбесилась, если бы кто-то посмел предположить, что она не способна при необходимости справиться с чем угодно в одиночку, — а просто физически обозначая свое присутствие. Рядом.  
— Эй, голубки! — Джордж перегибался через перила пролета и улыбался от уха до уха, но его глаза весьма недвусмысленно поблескивали. Он слышал. — Если вы хотели уединиться, то выбрали для этого неподходящее место. За вами хоть погони-то нет?  
— Да не должно быть, — ответил Оливер. Он все еще обнимал Анджелину за плечи, когда они поднялись на площадку, но, перехватив вопросительный взгляд Чарли, чуть было не отпрыгнул в сторону и только чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте. Анджелина высвободилась сама, мягко и спокойно, и незаметно сжала его плечо, то ли благодаря, то ли подбадривая.  
— Этой колдокамерой он сегодня ничего не снимет.  
— Лучше бы ты из него отбивную сделала, а не из камеры! — все еще не успокоилась Джинни. Она висела на руке Чарли так, будто боялась, что тот сбежит — вот только вряд ли в страхе перед репортерами или папарацци.  
— По статистике сорок процентов игроков по завершении карьеры становятся спортивными журналистами, — с улыбкой сообщила Алисия. — Вдруг через пятнадцать лет отбивную будут делать из тебя.  
— Как будто я это кому-то позволю! — тряхнула гривой Джинни.  
— А как же профессиональная солидарность?  
— Или профессиональные взаимоотношения.  
— Их проблемы.  
— Спасайся, кто может, маленькая сестренка вошла на тропу войны.  
— Ты уже научился блокировать мой Летучемышиный сглаз?  
— Я с ним сроднился. Это считается?  
Ребята перебрасывались мелкими подколками, болтали, посмеивались — не то чтобы кого-то или чего-то ждали, а просто никуда не спешили и наслаждались моментом и обществом друг друга. А Оливер, едва поймав в фокус упрямый осенний пожар — у Джорджа и Джинни волосы совсем другого оттенка, но он раньше не обращал на это внимания, — уже не мог заставить себя хотя бы частично сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Только чужое дыхание, задававшее ритм его пульсу, слишком ровное и слишком медленное, будто Чарли дышал на счет, сдерживая раздражение. И голубые глаза, обманчиво-спокойные и дымчатые, как предгрозовое небо, в глубине которого спят до поры смертоносные молнии. И губы, растянутые в показавшейся печальной и виноватой полуулыбке. И сильные, по-прежнему гордо расправленные плечи — отражение далеких лесистых гор и бескрайней надоблачной синевы.  
Чарли вдруг дернулся, совсем немного изменив положение тела — другие вряд ли заметили, — и Оливер даже сквозь шум крови в ушах сразу услышал чьи-то шаги, а затем и голоса:  
— …Разумнее просто пройти в лагерь, — говорил человек, с которым он неблагодарно предпочел бы разминуться.  
— Спасибо, мистер Поттер.  
Оливер застыл. Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, — и рухнуло куда-то в желудок. От неожиданности, наверное.  
— Гарри! — Джинни бросилась навстречу своему парню, отцепившись от Чарли. Тот, оправдывая ее опасения, сразу сделал шаг к лестнице.  
— Я не думал, что вы так задержитесь, — Гарри слегка покраснел и почему-то спрятал глаза — первый курс, ей-Мерлин. — Хотел избежать встречи с журналистами.  
— Оливер!  
— Мама, — Оливер, привычно борясь с чувством вины, выдавил улыбку и еще успел подумать, что, наверное, сейчас отражает, как кривое зеркало, лицо Чарли. — Отец.

* * *  
Было по-прежнему тепло, но солнце больше не грело, не манило пляской мелких листьев и пуха в прорвавшихся сквозь плотную листву широких лучах, не дразнило щеки легкими невесомыми поцелуями; и ветер напоминал о себе лишь безликим, едва заметным движением воздуха и бесшумной дрожью травы. Будто Оливер резко аппарировал в огромный зал старого замка, заколдованный мастером иллюзий, — заоконный пейзаж скопирован безукоризненно и даже радует глаз, но не дает ни теней, ни радуг, ни полета. И позвоночник с громким хрустом покрылся налетом льда, как стекло изморозью, куда быстрее, чем обычно создает свои рисунки на окне зимняя кисть, и леденящее напряжение стремительной вспышкой заклинания пробежалось по нервам и мышцам, превращая кожу почти что в зачарованную броню.  
Оливер оставил компанию веселиться дальше, оставил практически без сожалений, хотя и без привычной уже радости, с которой в последнее время встречал любую возможность сбежать от Гарри чтоб его с его любопытством и настойчивостью мантикоры задрали Поттера. И лишь краем глаза заметил нечитаемый и темно-яркий, словно все-таки сгустившиеся грозовые облака, подсвеченные внезапной молнией, взгляд, которым проводил его Чарли. Заметил — и, вопреки своим ранним метаниям, просто зафиксировал в памяти, будто параграф регламента Чемпионата или дополнение к общим международным правилам квиддича.  
Мама почти сразу крепко взяла его под руку, словно боялась, что он сбежит. Оливер слегка удивился — что бы там ни было, подобного за ним, вроде, никогда не водилось, — механически сложил губы в предположительно успокаивающую улыбку и заговорил о Чемпионате, о снизошедшей до прощения предательницы и ее сообщников, то есть игроков «Паддлмир Юнайтед», Гвеног — а также «мама, неужто ты стала фанаткой «Гарпий»? ладно, постараюсь не воспринимать это как личное оскорбление; а если серьезно, захотите на какой-то конкретный матч, только скажите». Отец хмыкнул, пробормотав себе под нос что-то там про Виктора Крама, мама слегка покраснела, и Оливер охотно рассмеялся и попробовал включиться в обсуждение «Грифов». Хотя это оказалось не так-то просто — он давно разучился смотреть на квиддич как болельщик, пусть даже очень хорошо информированный и искушенный. Или как тот же спортивный журналист. Разучился — и не хотел ничего менять, словно наконец освоивший невербальные заклинания студент, в первое время с упрямой эйфорией и гордостью отказывающийся произносить даже слово «люмос».  
Первые подозрения начали закрадываться Оливеру в голову в тот момент, когда отец вдруг захотел познакомиться с Робби Маккормаком. Не то чтобы философский камень, конечно: мистер и миссис Вуд оба были колдомедиками, а про Маккормака нынче наверняка болтала половина «святого Мунго». Успокоенный этой мыслью, Оливер попытался выкрутиться: вести родителей в лагерь не хотелось. С территории их можно было выставить естественно, вместе с очередной группой зрителей, прессы или чиновников, а в лагере такой фокус не пройдет. Однако размениваться на дешевые уловки родители не собирались, просто пытались проявить деликатность — или то, что таковой считали.  
— Мистер Поттер рассказал нам о твоей травме, — в конце концов сообщил отец.  
Оливер застыл. И с какой-то удивительно острой — и при этом странно отстраненной — ясностью понял: именно этого он больше всего и боялся.  
— Это не его гребанное дело.  
— Согласен, — неожиданно легко подтвердил отец. — Я бы, определенно, предпочел услышать подобные новости от тебя, а не от постороннего человека. Но что сделано, то сделано.  
Мама, будто только и ждала этого момента, тут же повернулась к нему, обхватила его лицо руками, погладила по плечам, сильно сжимая пальцы. Словно сдерживая — не столько его, сколько себя.  
— Оливер, милый, — несколько сумбурно повторяла она, — все не так страшно. Конечно, это все несколько внезапно, но, быть может, оно и к лучшему. Мы с отцом хотим провести тщательное обследование, и у тебя как раз будет время подумать о том, чему ты хочешь посвятить свою жизнь.  
Он слышал это каждый раз, когда попадал в лапы колдомедиков дольше, чем на пару часов, с горечью вспомнил Оливер. У тебя будет время подумать, чему ты хочешь посвятить свою жизнь. Ведь не квиддичу же, в самом-то деле. Это всего лишь игра. Родители всегда одобряли его спортивные увлечения, поскольку это способствовало укреплению организма. Весьма здоровый способ провести свободное от серьезных занятий время, молодец, мой мальчик. В детстве Оливер пропускал эти слова мимо ушей, но когда попал в запасной состав «Паддлмир Юнайтед», реакция воспринявших это как попытку «еще немного погулять» родителей стала ушатом холодной воды.  
— Дорогая, успокойся. — Отец положил руку матери на плечо и чуть напряг локоть. Оливер не выносил сюсюканья, и хотя никогда не говорил об этом всерьез, ничего выразительнее обычного для мальчишек-подростков: «Ну мам!», отец знал и всегда старался — осторожно, деликатно, не обижая жену и не ставя в неловкое положение сына, — ему помочь. Отец понимал его как никто. Во всем. Почти во всем. — Оливер, мне как колдомедику, наверное, не следует так говорить, но это и в самом деле к лучшему. Ты пока еще забыл не все, чему тебя учили, это пригодится, какую бы профессию ты ни выбрал. А здоровье, я уверен, восстановится, на тебя ведь воздействовала не темная магия…  
Горечь обжигающим углем пробегала по позвоночнику, растапливая снежную морозную скорлупу; панцирь шел трещинами, будто ледяная рождественская скульптура в Хогвартсе, когда однажды в нее случайно попали каким-то совершенно безобидным заклинанием; сквозь трещины сочилась освободившаяся из плена анестетических чар, возобновившая свой бег кровь. Нахрен гребанный бладжер — эта рана была куда серьезнее и больнее. И старше, старше залитого тем самым осенним солнцем старого замка в горах Шотландии, старше покрытых зеленью, скрывающих чужую и непонятную вселенную валлийских холмов, старше снова явственно ощущающегося на коже солнца.  
А отец продолжал говорить:  
— …Ты можешь уйти прямо сейчас. Чемпионат чемпионатом, но ведь у команды есть запасные игроки. Уверен, твои друзья поймут. Хотя твое чувство ответственности и преданности товарищам похвально. Я в самом деле горжусь тобой, сын. Но тебе не нужно ничего от нас скрывать. Мы с матерью, конечно, беспокоимся о твоем здоровье, но поддержим тебя в любом случае.  
— Спасибо, папа, — прохрипел Оливер. Горло болело, как после двухнедельной ангины, которую почему-то не взяло зелье, и немного дрожали колени. От усталости, должно быть. — Но чтобы внести ясность. Я не уйду.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно согласился отец. — Это немного усложняет дело, ведь участие команды в плей-оффе может закончиться в любой момент, но я смогу договориться с коллегами. А пока…  
— Ты не понял, — хмыкнул Оливер. — Чуть ли не в первый раз на моей памяти ты меня неправильно понял. Я. Не. Уйду. Ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через год. Никогда!

* * *  
Оливеру казалось, что за истекшее время он прошел десятки, а то и сотни миль. Это, разумеется, было невозможно, но на поверку оказалось, что они бродили даже ближе к стадиону, чем могли бы указать и самые скромные и разумные выкладки. Конечно, он унесся от ошеломленных его вспышкой родителей со скоростью гоночной метлы, но все равно не ожидал практически врезаться в Гарри и компанию через каких-нибудь две-три минуты.  
В глазах стоял серый рябкий туман, предметы и люди расплывались и при каждом движении головы отращивали достойные комет хвосты, но, едва поймав в неверный фокус знакомое лицо с круглыми очками на переносице, Оливер заревел не хуже бешеного гиппогрифа:  
— Ты! Ублюдок! Трепло гребанное! Охреневший от собственной офигительности мудак!  
Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности, мимолетно повел головой, будто осматриваясь по сторонам, и вскинул твердый, немного виноватый взгляд.  
— Эм, Оливер… Послушай…  
Тот на мгновение замер, с силой сжимая кулаки и пытаясь взять себя в руки, но упрямая морщинка между бровей окончательно вывела его из себя, и он практически прыгнул вперед, целя во вздернутый нос.  
Гарри широко раскрыл глаза и автоматически отступил на шаг назад. Оливер снова зарычал, что-то вспыхнуло — сначала впереди, и почти сразу же слева, — сильнее зарябил воздух, окончательно превращая людей в расплывшиеся силуэты. А потом кто-то обхватил его сзади, одним ловким сильным движением прижимая его руки к корпусу, а спину — к собственной груди. Оливер отчаянно вырывался, продолжая бессвязно выкрикивать:  
— Скотина! Ты хуже Малфоя! Тот хотя бы ради собственной выгоды старался! А ты! Гребанный золотой мальчик, которому все можно!  
— Вуд!  
— Какого гоблина тут происходит?  
— Уизли, даже не думай!  
— Гвеног, не лезь не в свое дело!  
— А неплохой способ избавиться от Летучемышиного сглаза…  
Оливер только краем сознания осознавал происходящее, лишь частично улавливая смысл слов, не понимая и не пытаясь понять, кто именно и что говорит. Он все еще старался вырваться, хотя силы уже были на исходе, в том числе из-за того, что он продолжал громко, весьма графично и анатомически-подробно объяснять, куда Гарри Поттеру следует засунуть свой непомерно длинный язык.  
— …Все будет хорошо. Ну же, Вуд. Успокойся. Все будет хорошо. Ну же, Вуд. — Сквозь волну ярости сначала пробился тон, или, скорее, мелодия, напевный, будто колыбельная, речитатив. Оливер чуть встрепенулся, узнав голос, и сообразил, что Чарли шепчет эти слова ему в самое ухо, снова и снова, и, видимо, уже давно. Он помнил, что должен бы опять разозлиться или хотя бы расстроиться: он ведь еще вчера все понял про вот этот самый мордредов успокаивающий тон. Но бешенство, напротив, утихало тем стремительнее, чем отчетливее Оливер начинал различать оттенки и мотив этого странного «заклинания». Видимо, почувствовав, что его сопротивление значительно ослабло, Чарли поднял голову — согретое его дыханием ухо сразу стало мерзнуть — и распорядился знакомым капитанским голосом: — Джордж, Джонсон, Спиннет, уберите его, наконец, отсюда.  
— Чарли! — возмущенно воскликнула Джинни.  
— Их обоих уберите, — поправился тот ровно и твердо и снова наклонился ближе к Оливеру. — Ну же, Вуд. Успокойся.  
— Я тебе не детеныш дракона, — буркнул Оливер и зачем-то опустил взгляд. Краем глаза он видел, как Джордж, Анджелина и Алисия уводят взволнованно размахивающую руками (в правой зажата палочка) Джинни и все еще откровенно оглушенного Гарри.  
— Это как посмотреть. Последние пятнадцать минут ты определенно вел себя как ребенок, — хмыкнул Чарли.  
Он снова поднял голову, но продолжал удерживать Оливера, крепко прижимая к себе, — и тот вдруг очень остро почувствовал близость его разгоряченного борьбой тела. В висках немедленно гулко застучала кровь, вспотели ладони, ноги снова стали ватными — от переизбытка адреналина, разумеется. Оливер сильно сжал зубы, сдерживая стон, и с трудом процедил:  
— Пусти. — Чарли послушно расцепил руки, возвращая ему свободу передвижений, однако оторваться от пылающего за спиной пожара, покинуть закрученный ураган чужого учащенного дыхания оказалось так сложно, будто именно там, в миллиметре за его спиной, было сосредоточено все существующее в этом мире тепло и весь существующий воздух. — Ты, очевидно, собираешься сказать, что я вел себя не столько как ребенок, сколько как последний мудак, — буркнул Оливер, все-таки огромным усилием воли сделав небольшой нетвердый шаг вперед, но так и не повернувшись лицом к собеседнику.  
— Ты сам это сказал. Не то чтобы я был не согласен, но в настоящий момент это последнее, что меня волнует.  
— О, — удивленно воскликнул Оливер, начал разворачиваться и тут заметил еще одного свидетеля отгремевшей грозы. — Гвеног?  
Та какое-то время молчала в приступе несвойственной ей растерянности и нерешительности — впрочем, ничего удивительного, учитывая, что он тут устроил, — но потом коротко кивнула и стремительно направилась в сторону лагеря.  
— На случай, если ты не заметил, Джинни наслала на тебя Летучемышиный сглаз, — пояснил Чарли. Оливер похолодел. Вот только проклятий ему сейчас и ни хватало! Одни кентавры знают, как это могло бы отразиться на его колене. — Но Гвеног успела его блокировать каким-то щитом. Джордж прав, интересная техника защиты.  
— О… — повторил Оливер. Довольно, впрочем, безразлично.  
— Свой лимит красноречия на сегодня ты, похоже, исчерпал, — хмыкнул Чарли.  
Он явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но его перебил материализовавшийся рядом серебристый нюхлер. И сообщил незнакомым голосом:  
— Он опять выбрался за периметр. Не меньше двух часов назад. Ищем.  
Чарли глухо выругался и рванулся в сторону, но вдруг замер на месте, на мгновение сжал кулаки, будто сражаясь с собой, и нерешительно посмотрел на Оливера.  
— Мне нянька не нужна, — буркнул тот.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, Вуд, — знакомым успокаивающим тоном заверил его Чарли. — Но одиночество в настоящий момент тебе нужно еще меньше. Может, вернуть Джонсон? Или, — он как-то странно усмехнулся, — Гвеног?  
Оливер, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, залился краской и пробормотал:  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
— Я думаю, — Чарли выделил слово голосом, и в его глазах мелькнули смешливые искры, — что вы друзья. И что друг тебе сейчас не помешает.  
— А. — Оливер на мгновение растерялся, но быстро собрался и отпарировал: — Тогда это не то, что ты думаешь, только во втором случае. — Потом глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, и признал: — Но в последнем ты прав. Может быть, я могу пойти с тобой? — Заметив скептический неуверенный взгляд, он быстро — и честно — пояснил: — Не хочу идти в лагерь. Помощь тебе, насколько я помню, не нужна, так что я просто постою… эм, похожу в сторонке. Так у меня будет время, чтобы обдумать свое, — он скорчил строгую физиономию и постарался скопировать голос профессора Макгонагалл, — возмутительное поведение. И подобающие извинения.  
Чарли рассмеялся и приглашающе махнул рукой:  
— Ладно, пошли.  
Оливер расплылся в улыбке. Он снова чувствовал себя глупым восторженным четверокурсником — но сейчас его это совершенно не волновало.  
— Так кто у вас выбрался? — поинтересовался он, подбегая ближе к Чарли.  
У того в глазах на мгновение снова вспыхнули озорные искры.  
— Твой знакомый валлийский зеленый.

* * *  
Сплошная пелена дождя не позволяла рассмотреть даже собственную ладонь на вытянутой руке. Не то чтобы они проверяли, конечно.  
Небольшая, словно зачем-то вырытая в холме сказочной Беббитти пещерка, до того укромная и хорошо скрытая высокой травой, что ее, похоже, так и не обнаружили любители легких мимолетных развлечений, находилась неподалеку от северной границы территории Чемпионата, совсем рядом с той рощей, где Оливер познакомился с валлийским зеленым. Который сейчас свернулся калачиком в дальнем конце пещеры, обмотав вокруг себя длинный гибкий хвост, и, почти незаметный в едва расцвеченном волшебным огнем полумраке, посверкивал из-под полуопущенных век будто бы фосфоресцирующими глазами — чисто большая зеленая кошка. Сквозь водные струи и травяную зелень время от времени вспыхивали чуть различимые стрелы молний, а грома слышно не было вообще — эпицентр грозы находился где-то очень далеко. Зато порывы ветра доносили слабый гул голосов и хлопки фейерверков из ближайшего лагеря — болгары, наплевав на ливень, праздновали победу «Грифов». И знать не знали о том, что с час назад им угрожали серьезные физические повреждения: их праздничный салют задел дракончика, каким-то образом немного повредив тому шкуру, и обнаруживший беглеца Чарли мгновенно рассвирепел. Оливер с трудом его удержал — и в буквальном смысле, но в основном болтовней о том, что сначала надо позаботиться о раненом. А уже потом отрывать пустые головы и кривые руки. Хотя вольно же было сотрудникам отдела игр и спорта размещать здесь именно болгар и прочих славян, а не кого-то из своих, с кем проще было бы договориться.  
Сейчас Чарли сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене пещеры, чуть запрокинув голову и вытянув длинные ноги. Его руки практически висели по бокам, и сам он выглядел усталым и полностью вымотанным — хотя дело, вероятнее всего, было не в физической усталости, а в эмоциональном всплеске. Пару часов назад Оливер и сам с трудом передвигался — а ведь надо было не просто передвигаться, а успевать за обеспокоенным, влюбленным в драконов и в свою работу драконологом, — но ничего, от перенапряжения не умер. Хотя здесь, в тишине и полумраке, под мерный успокаивающий шум дождя, шевелиться было по-прежнему лень.  
— Иди, — Чарли слабо мотнул головой, указывая на выход. — А то пропустишь объявление расписания плей-оффа.  
— А ты? — спросил Оливер. Идти никуда не хотелось. Во-первых, на пресс-конференции точно присутствуют игроки «Ос», не исключено даже, что вместе с владельцами команды. И там же — именно по этой причине — наверняка ошивается Гарри чертов Поттер. Нет, Оливер честно собирался извиниться за сегодняшнее. Но когда-нибудь потом.  
А во-вторых… просто не хотелось.  
— Я смазал его, — на этот раз Чарли обозначил движение в сторону дракончика одними глазами, — исцеляющим зельем. Ему нельзя под дождь. И водоотталкивающие накладывать нельзя. Придется подождать.  
Дракончик, будто поняв, что говорят о нем, расправил хвост, слегка потянулся, отряхнулся, сморщив морду — может, ему не нравился запах исцеляющих зелий? — и сделал пару почти ползущих шагов к выходу. На небе мелькнула тусклая молния — и одновременно хлопнул очередной фейерверк. Дракончик раздраженно дернул хвостом. Он то ли тоже, как и люди, не слышал грома, то ли все-таки слышал, но тот его не волновал. А вот чуть отличающийся по звуку шум салюта, похоже, немного нервировали. Оливер достал палочку и наложил на вход средней силы заглушающее и слабое охранное заклинания. Мощная магия, если встреченный сегодня на матче сотрудник отдела по контролю не ошибался, только раззадорила бы драконье любопытство.  
Чарли одобрительно приподнял брови и кивнул:  
— Спасибо.  
Оливер попробовал переместиться, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо, но неудачно повернул ногу. Колено чуть «вскрикнуло» и, хотя сразу же затихло, он, витиевато выругавшись сквозь зубы, уселся поудобнее и принялся аккуратно и внимательно разминать мышцы. Но все равно через несколько минут буквально кожей почувствовал, что Чарли внимательно на него смотрит.  
Оливер замер на мгновение, но через секунду вернулся к прерванному занятию, так и не оторвав глаз от собственной ноги. Он сделал еще несколько движений руками — а потом резко вскинул голову. Чарли быстро отвел взгляд. И, не в такт этому жесту, коротко бросил:  
— Не объясняй.  
— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Оливер. — Теперь это уже не важно.  
Он даже не задумался над тем, с чего это Чарли решил, будто он примется ему что-то объяснять, и не возмутился подобной самоуверенности и наглости. А просто говорил — обо всем, в подробностях, с самого начала: неловкие утешения Маккормака, эти его, и самому Чарли присущие, постоянные «когда» вместо очевидного «если»; и капитан, которому все сложнее было смотреть в глаза; и Гарри с его одержимостью и секретностью, вопреки собственным же требованиям почему-то словно нарочно постоянно пытающийся вольно или невольно расширить круг посвященных; и откровенная жалость услышавшей их разговор Гвеног; и собственные странные, такие несвоевременные и беспокоящие озарения. Чарли сидел неподвижно, замерев, словно изваяние, не расслабленно и лениво, как несколько минут назад, а, напротив, подобравшись, будто перед боем. Он лишь на мгновение не глядя протянул руку, безошибочно опуская ее на голову подползшего ближе дракончика, но в остальном все внимание посвятил собеседнику, словно смотрел на него не только глазами, а каждой напряженной мышцей тела, и Оливеру в конце концов стало жарко под этим необычным всеобъемлющим «взглядом». Он резко замолчал, так и не успев вставить в рассказ подробности сегодняшнего происшествия, а потом вдруг вспомнил начало разговора и выпалил:  
— Я бы рассказал тебе еще вчера. Если бы ты спросил.  
Чарли чуть наклонил голову. В его мерцающих смертоносным драконьим огнем глазах зрела сокрушительная буря. После продолжительного молчания он сказал:  
— Мама мечтает, чтобы я вернулся в Британию. Чтобы удобнее было за мной присматривать. И аккуратно направлять на путь истинный. По ее мнению аккуратно, разумеется.  
Оливер удивленно моргнул — а потом в памяти всплыл финал вчерашнего вечера: «можешь мне не верить, но я действительно не хочу быть директором Валлийского заповедника».  
— Она хочет тебя женить? — в лоб спросил Оливер, припомнив кое-какие ходившие по гостиной Гриффиндора слухи.  
— Ну зачем же так категорично, — хмыкнул Чарли. — Хотя… Не исключено, что ты прав. Но дело не совсем в этом. И не то чтобы она меня пилит — что со стороны мамы уже большая уступка. И я это ценю. Но я не слепой.  
У Оливера резко запылали щеки — для разнообразия, от стыда, хотя обстановка и тема располагали к другому. Но он думал не об этом, а том, что кое о чем умолчал во время своего рассказа. И не потому что забыл — это рана, по крайней мере сейчас, пока он еще играл и упрямо на что-то надеялся, болела сильнее травмированного колена. А потому что боялся — пренебрежительного жеста, мол, да все это ерунда, мол, не обращай внимания. А Чарли смотрел на него упрямыми горящими глазами, гордо расправив сильные плечи, и в его растрепанных волосах звенели запутавшиеся в прядях свободные высокогорные ветра  
Оливер малодушно опустил веки и все-таки выдавил:  
— Мой отец ждет не дождется, когда я уйду из квиддича. Брошу всю эту ерунду и займусь, наконец, серьезным делом.  
— Это каким именно?  
Оливер не видел лица Чарли, но готов был поклясться, что тот многозначительно широко раскрыл глаза и скептически приподнял брови. Да и подтекст вопроса уловил, и ответил сразу на него:  
— Все не так запущено. Вообще, мой отец колдомедик, но меня в «Мунго» акцио никто не тащит, — он усмехнулся этому невеселому в настоящий момент каламбуру. — Родителей устроит любая серьезная профессия.  
— Хм-м-м… — задумчиво протянул Чарли. — Колдомедики лучше многих знают, что жизнь в спорте недолговечна. И, кстати, весьма опасна. Однако, — тут же добавил он уже другим, веселым тоном, не позволяя собеседнику чересчур погрузиться в размышления и привычное чувство вины за то, что его так бесит проявление действительно вполне понятной родительской заботы, — не удивительно, что ты так набросился на Гарри. Скорее, теперь меня удивляет, что я смог тебя удержать.  
Оливер быстро прокрутил в памяти свои реплики. Конечно, утром он громко — на полтерритории — называл Гарри «треплом», и все же…  
— Ты не удивлен.  
Чарли не стал отшучиваться и ответил — почему-то так тихо, что его с трудом можно было услышать:  
— Нет. — После продолжительного молчания он добавил: — Ты просто свое лицо в тот момент на лестнице не видел. Было очевидно, что у вас серьезные проблемы. Просто я не знал, какие именно. Хотя… Наверное, все-таки знал. Ну или по крайней мере догадывался. Вряд ли есть другая причина, по которой ты способен так беситься... — фраза в продолжении не нуждалась, и все же Чарли скомкал окончание, будто собирался что-то добавить. Или просто что-то еще сказать. Оливер сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, и заставил себя терпеливо ждать. И в конце концов услышал — с еще большим трудом, чем прежде: — Но ты от них не сбежал. А вот я только и делаю, что бегаю.  
Оливер задохнулся — сердце пропустило пару ударов, и в горле встал острый ледяной ком, будто перемещенный портключом из сегодняшнего полудня. Сосульки разрастались, вытягивались, все сильнее задевая нервы и подбираясь к легким, — но это были почти приятные или по крайней мере знакомые ощущения. Оливер привык к этой зиме, ведь без нее он не смог бы «не сбежать». А солнечный, слишком теплый для панциря трансфигурированных из снега ледяных скульптур Чарли смотрел на него взглядом, который когда-то в Хогвартсе ему, начинающему вратарю гриффиндорской сборной, снился ясными звездными ночами. А теперь — еще и стекал жидким пламенем прямо в пах.  
Оливер прокашлялся — даже этот звук получился недвусмысленно хриплым — и лихорадочно заозирался по сторонам, словно смущенный безусый студент. Дракончик, будто бы улавливая настроение людей — интересно, это вообще возможно? — выглянул из-под руки Чарли, чихнул, выпустив из ноздрей струйки дыма, и, резко развернувшись, раздраженно махнул на Оливера хвостом — словно тоже смеясь и удивляясь его глупости.  
Оливер удивленно моргнул — он только теперь разглядел на хвосте не слишком яркие, но все же приметные белые пятна.  
— Разве у валлийских зеленых бывают пятна? — зачем-то спросил он.  
Чарли улыбнулся, на секунду благодарно чуть прикрыл глаза — кажется, принял вопрос за попытку его отвлечь — и ответил:  
— Нет. Но у него проблемы не только с крылом, но и с пигментами. В периоды линьки будут небольшие сложности, но вообще это не опасно. Ох! — вдруг раздраженно воскликнул он. Поморщился и потер левое плечо. Будто бы разминая занемевшие мышцы, но Оливер подозревал, что дело не только в этом. И трусливо спрятал глаза.  
Много лет назад, в Хогвартсе, когда Чарли после первой же игры ушел из факультетской сборной, они, хоть и тренировались новым составом несколько месяцев, все равно проиграли следующий матч с «барсуками». Неплохо поиграли, на самом-то деле — с разницей в что-то около пятидесяти очков, — но это Оливер понимал сейчас. А тогда…  
— Перелом все еще беспокоит? — пробормотал он невнятно.  
…Тогда на следующий же день Чарли свалился с метлы. Да, он отказался от квиддича — потому что у него просто не хватало на это времени. От квиддича, но не от любви к полетам — хотя на них у него тоже в тот год времени было не много. Проклятье на метле не было запрещенным, но Макгонагалл, естественно, все равно искала виновника битых полгода. Не нашла. Хотя Оливеру всегда казалось, что как минимум один из профессоров знал ответ на ее вопрос и не сообщил исключительно из вредности. Или мести — в конце концов, Макгонагалл постоянно отвергала его предложения и рекомендации, часто публично, и почти всегда довольно резко. А может, он просто считал запасного вратаря Гриффиндора более опасным соперником на поле. Летучий мышь-переросток ничего не имел против того, чтобы Кубок стоял в его офисе, но в самом квиддиче явно не понимал ни черта.  
— Что? — Чарли недоуменно прищурился. — А. Да Мерлин с тобой! Это когда было. — Он коротко хохотнул. — Ты бы еще гоблинские войны вспомнил.  
— Нахрен гоблинские войны! — воскликнул Оливер с удивившей его самого горячностью. И резко дернулся, то ли пытаясь пододвинуться ближе, то ли наоборот, отстраняясь в ожидании вполне заслуженного удара. — Чарли, это был я.  
Тот закрыл глаза и усмехнулся:  
— Я знаю.  
— Только, — лихорадочно забормотал Оливер, даже забыв удивиться, — я это сделал не после того матча. Намного раньше.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно повторил Чарли.  
— Потом хотел снять заклятье, правда хотел, но ведь… Подожди, — Оливер наконец смог заткнуться и вникнуть в смысл прозвучавшей короткой фразы. — В каком смысле «знаешь»?  
— Вуд, — Чарли глубоко и как-то обреченно вздохнул, — с моей последней игры метла лежала в моем сундуке, и заклинания на нем никто не взламывал. Так что круг подозреваемых с самого начала был весьма ограничен. А когда я сказал, что ухожу, у тебя от, — он на мгновение запнулся, подыскивая подходящее слово, — возмущения аж пар из ушей пошел. На меня, конечно, тогда весь Гриффиндор злился, но не до такой степени.  
— Меня что, настолько легко читать? — От детской, но удивительно острой обиды Оливер даже о давнем стыде и чувстве вины позабыл. — Хотя…  
— Просто люди чаще всего верят в то, во что им хочется верить, — усмехнулся Чарли. — И обращают внимание прежде всего на то, что легче вписывается в их картину мира. Макгонагалл, конечно, ярая болельщица, но она никогда не жила игрой. А ты… — он вдруг моргнул, опустил глаза и закончил уже другим, ровным — слишком ровным — тоном: — В любом случае, это все древняя история. — И, будто заметив что-то в лице собеседника, снова усмехнулся: — Иногда я начинаю очень соглашаться с поговоркой про дорогу в ад и благие намерения. Джинни с ее ворохом билетов и впивающимися в мой локоть коготками истинной гарпии тоже ведь хочет как лучше. Причем для всех. А уж про Гарри, — он подмигнул, — и говорить нечего.  
— Спасибо, Уизли! — с чувством огрызнулся Оливер, даром что сам пару часов назад вопил примерно о том же. — Именно эта мысль меня сейчас и порадует как ничто иное. Лучше бы ты мне врезал.  
— Зато теперь мы в расчете, — фыркнул Чарли. — Мне показалось, ты только что именно этого и хотел, разве нет? — Он вдруг чуть напрягся, а голос, напротив, стал мягче. Более плавным, тягучим, словно знакомая с детства мелодия, — только на этот раз мотив казался не колыбельной, а песней сирен. — Ну же, Вуд. Успокойся. Расслабься. Все хорошо.  
Оливер, будто зачарованный моряк, почти сразу сдался этой странной, знакомой со времен самой важной в его жизни осени магии. Но что-то казалось… нет, не неправильным, а как раз наоборот — амнистия, дарованная богами, превратившими гибельные рифы у островов в стайку игривых волнистых рыбок.  
— Раньше, когда ты говорил со мной таким тоном, то называл меня по имени, — прохрипел он, сообразив наконец, что же сегодня днем представлялось таким непривычным. — Теперь — нет. Что-то изменилось?  
Чарли удивленно раскрыл глаза, словно сам до этого момента не замечал эту деталь, а потом на мгновение опустил голову — и снова вскинул на него расцвеченный палящим летним солнцем небесный взгляд.  
— Возможно.  
Оливер осторожно подполз ближе.  
— Ты всегда умел, — он выделил слово голосом, подчеркивая комплимент, — не обращать внимания на чужие ожидания.  
— Как и ты, — улыбнулся Чарли, едва заметно наклоняясь ему навстречу. — Могу с уверенностью сказать: что бы ни было, я откажусь от своего выбора не раньше, чем ты — от своего.  
— Не самый удачный пример, — фыркнул Оливер, почему-то не чувствуя привычной горечи. — Ведь мне обстоятельства, — он кивнул куда-то в сторону своего колена, — могут не оставить иного выхода.  
Чарли вздохнул, явно сетуя на неразумность собеседника.  
— Этот малыш, — он, не глядя, указал рукой на снова свернувшего в дальнем углу пещеры в клубок дракончика, — родился с поврежденным крылом. Но даже если вдруг, упаси Мерлин, он никогда не сможет летать, он все равно не перестанет быть драконом.  
Оливер на секунду задохнулся — слишком много горячих и опасных, как драконий огонь, надежд, слишком много мягких манящих облаков вплеталось в это простое сравнение.  
— Неужели ты считаешь, что я похож на дракона? — спросил он с хриплым, практическим звериным рычанием.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловал Чарли в губы.

Эпилог  
Солнце приближалось к зениту, до полудня оставалось чуть меньше часа. Оливер обедал, сидя на кольцах четвертого стадиона. Теперь, когда прошли первые матчи плей-оффа, этот стадион не использовали. К вечеру его, вероятно, уже начнут разбирать.  
Легкий порыв ветра сорвал с его коленей газетный лист, в который десять минут назад были завернуты сэндвичи, и потащил в сторону французского лагеря и горящих там прощальных костров. Что ж, туда ему и дорога. Последний выпуск «Квиддича сегодня» больше походил на колонку сплетен, причем даже не светских. Анджелина тогда, несколько дней назад, как в воду глядела: оскорбленный в лучших чувствах журналист не иначе как открыл в себе фанатичного поклонника Риты Скитер и разразился длинной, весьма тонко составленной, но все равно мерзкой статьей в стиле «жизнь и ложь семьи Уизли». Завуалированные оскорбления, более чем богатое, хотя и грязное воображение, едва прикрытые фиговым листочком скабрезные намеки — на групповые сексуальные развлечения, инцест и, внезапно, зоофилию: видимо, Чарли тоже успел раза два-три поцапаться с настырными, всюду сующими свой нос журналистами, — и даже действительно с колдографическим сопровождением.  
Не то чтобы на колдографии было что-то непристойное, впрочем, — в противном случае ее бы и не опубликовали. Кроме самого Оливера, таращащегося на Чарли как на самый желанный и долгожданный рождественский подарок. Нет, он подозревал, конечно, что у него в тот день было изрядно глупое лицо, однако он все же не думал, что до такой степени. Впрочем, Анджелина и Джордж тоже смотрели на Чарли с особым, почти звериным блеском в глазах — на колдографии Анджелина даже время от времени растягивала губы в жесткой, очень опасной улыбке, обнажая острые белые зубки. Тогда Оливер не обратил на это внимания, а теперь — знал причину, но разобидевшемуся на Джинни журналисту это все наверняка было до люмоса. Вероятно, к счастью.  
А вот Чарли… Чарли на колдографии улыбался Анджелине и Джорджу — своей гребанной успокаивающей и немного предупреждающей улыбкой, и в его небесно-голубых глазах мерцали огненные искры — и иногда чуть скашивал немного заинтересованный взгляд на Оливера, но в остальном казался абсолютно невозмутимым (чисто падишах в гареме — прозрачно намекал озабоченный придурок-журналист). Насколько Оливер помнил их разговор в пещере, эта невозмутимость была обманчивой, однако колдокамере оказалась не по зубам.  
И все же — хорошо, что Чарли этого не видел. Он, в отличие от постоянно находящихся под прицелом колдокамер спортсменов, вряд ли обладал устойчивым иммунитетом к подобной грязи. И все равно вряд ли обеспокоился бы. За себя. А вот за душевное равновесие матери, все еще воспринимающей печатную муть несколько слишком серьезно, — очень даже запросто.  
Оливер, хмыкнув, осторожно дотронулся рукой до эмблемы клуба на форме. И подумал, что, видимо, напрасно подозревал валлийских магозоологов в профессионализме. Те, похоже, не столько осознавали необходимость привлечения экспертов, сколько хотели устроить смотрины потенциальному начальству. А как только выяснилось, что Чарли должность не получит, его тут же с благодарностями отправили обратно в Румынию.  
Он заходил попрощаться перед отъездом. Буквально на минутку — ни у одного из них не было в это суматошное время лишнего времени, — а уходя, положил на заваленную пергаментами тумбочку миниатюрный золотой коготь.  
— У тебя своеобразное чувство юмора, — хмыкнул тогда Оливер. — Даже боюсь предполагать, на что ты таким образом намекаешь.  
— Это многоразовый портключ, — хмыкнул Чарли. — В Румынский заповедник.  
— О. — Оливер никогда не считал себя косноязычным, но с этим человеком почему-то регулярно терял дар речи. — Незарегистрированный, надеюсь?  
— Ну зачем же? Конечно, я бы не стал связываться с таким ворохом бумажек просто так, но это — подарок, — пояснил Чарли. И, видимо, заметив подозрительный, немного ревнивый взгляд, уточнил: — От Перси, детка. — Он озорно улыбнулся — знал, что Оливера бесит это обращение. И попросил — все еще шутливым тоном, но с очень серьезным взглядом: — Не потеряй. Прикрепи к обратной стороне униформы — уж ее-то ты точно где попало не станешь разбрасывать.  
— Не получится. Квиддич — опасный спорт, а на портключи нельзя наложить защиту.  
— На этот она уже наложена. Перси придумал какое-то заклинание. Видимо, это семейное.  
Оливер тогда уже привычно задохнулся на мгновение — от тона, от слов, от того, как много за ними на самом деле стояло. Но ничего не сказал — только, быстро скользнув ближе, поцеловал смеющиеся губы. И прикрепил подаренную брошку с обратной стороны эмблемы собственного клуба на униформе: по молчаливому уговору, их о время матчей старались не задевать.  
Оливер улыбнулся воспоминанию и снова дотронулся рукой до груди. После Чемпионата его ждало тщательное колдомедицинское обследование: непривычно молчаливый, но по-прежнему смотрящий на него упрямыми решительными глазами отец все-таки познакомился с Маккормаком, и тот — предатель! — горячо поддержал идею. Впрочем, грех ему было жаловаться, мысль и в самом деле была неплоха, и все же перед тем, как сдаться в лапы коллег и друзей отца, Оливер собирался выкроить хотя бы полдня, чтобы обновить подарок и побывать в Румынском заповеднике. Наполовину из чисто эгоистичных соображений: он опасался, что без этого просто не выдержит неделю, а то и больше обеспокоенных взглядов, аккуратных увещеваний, завуалированной рекламы — и постоянной ноющей боли, которую больше не брал растаявший под струями драконьего огня ледяной панцирь.  
Травмированная нога сейчас тоже предсказуемо болела, как и всегда теперь на этой высоте. Но именно потому Оливер и пришел обедать сюда, а не сидел в своей палатке. Яркое солнце слепило глаза, но он упрямо смотрел вперед: кто знает, на какой стороне им выпадет сегодня играть? Возможно, через несколько часов он будет вот так же бороться со светом, охраняя свои кольца.  
Порыв теплого ветра пробежался по стадиону, всколыхнул траву внизу, а потом помчался дальше, мимо палаток, казавшихся с высоты игрушечными домиками, сквозь защитные барьеры на границе территории, по холмам, теперь ставших частью Валлийского заповедника, и дальше, в горы. Отсюда утопающие в листве деревья на вершинах тоже казались высокой травой, с которой играет легкомысленный ветер. Вдруг зеленая поросль деревьев на одной из гор начала расти, стремительно поднимаясь к небу и обретая знакомую форму. Оливер быстро приставил к глазам кстати захваченный омнинокль. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как от зеленой громады отделилась другая, раза в три меньше, сделала несколько неловких рваных движений, а потом вдруг выпустила струйку дыма, расправила оба крыла и, слегка махнув — словно подмигивая — зеленым с белыми пятнами хвостом, рванула вверх, навстречу поднимающемуся солнцу.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания  
1\. «над ним довлела репутация знаменитой тетки и особенно бабушки»  
Кэтрион Маккормак — капитан и загонщик «Первенцов Портри» в 1960-х гг., самый знаменитый игрок клуба со времен его основания; играла за сборную Шотландии; ее дочь, Миган, также играет за ту же команду (КСВ)  
2\. «морская звезда», «двойная восьмерка» — профессиональные приемы квиддича (КСВ)  
3\. «медаль Опасного Дая»  
«Опасный» Дай Левеллинг — знаменитый игрок «Катапульт Керфилли». Со времен его гибели в конце каждого сезона медаль его имени присуждается игроку, совершавшему наиболее рискованные маневры (КСВ)  
4\. «миниатюрный золотой коготь»  
Золотой коготь — эмблема «Холихедских Гарпий» (КСВ)


End file.
